Family ties
by JadeRose1
Summary: Read for yourself. Could there be another McMahon. The start may be a little slow.Disclaimer for story...I own no one or nothing of WWE's property. I just own Jade, Shadow, family & Any other non wrestler mentioned. All feed back welcomed. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer for story...insert standard disclaimer. I own no one or nothing of WWE's property. Nor do I own claim to any of the real wrestlers that may be named in this story. I only own Jade/Shadow/her family. Also any other non wrestling being mentioned. I make no money from this writing.)

Family Ties

July 1, 1989

A worried Vince & Linda McMahon sat quietly in a hospital chapel. Linda tried what she could to calm the tears wishing to roll from her eyes & Vince gave her a firm shoulder to lean against. Both having their own prayers of hope the Doctors can find what had started to make their little girl so weak. Stephanie had seemed so healthy before leaving for her friend's party that morning. Vince was actually on the road but the moment he had received the call about his child falling ill to the point of being hospitalized he rushed back to Connecticut.

They were not sure how much time it had passed when a nurse came to get them asking them to follow her. Walking into a small room the attending Dr was already there along with some other fellow.

"Cut the chase how is she?"

He nodding taking note of Vince's Bluntness. "Not great, but we have her stable."

"What's wrong with her?"

"We are still trying to figure that out...we have one of our hematologist Checking a few things & we hope to know soon." Just then a knock on the door before it was opened by the person who issued the knock.

"Excuse me Dr. Hoshin?"

"Yes Dr. Sarul, please come in..." The woman walked in holding a folder. Vince tried not to look surprised that a woman was a doctor. She walked over leaning to the first Dr to whisper something who just nodded. She then looked at the McMahon's lighting bowing her head.

"Hello I'm Dr. Sarul & I was just going over your Daughters blood tests. I am sorry I don't have the best of news." Linda gave a worried gasp which prompted Vince to take her one hand to comfort her. "Sorry to be so forward, but I see no point to sugar coat it as they say. Your daughter has a heightened level of white blood cells which point us to feel it is a type of leukemia. The thing she has other factors that make it hard to figure exactly what kind. Until we know that it is hard to exactly say the course of treatment would be best. I need your permission to send her results to my colleges in other hospitals to see if any of them may know exactly what we are dealing with."

"Of course...what ever you need to help Stephanie." Dr. Sarul handed Vince a paper which he quickly signed.

"We will give you a call as soon as we know anything."

"We are not leaving until we know she will be ok...we want to see her."

"Of course, I just wish to warn you seeing a sick child in a hospital can be a bit shocking."

"In my line of work little shocks me." Vince tried to laugh though he already had a feeling Dr Hoshin was correct.

"Follow me then please." The three of them left the room & headed for the ICU. Vince could feel Linda's hand shake inside his own when she saw those letters. Pushing a button & getting buzzed through the Doctor continued to lead them down a hall & into a small room. Laying there inside an oxygen tent as well as machines for heart rate, blood pressure & and who could guess what else was the form on the young sleeping Stephanie.

Vince fought to keep his own composure seeing his child like that. Hey a grown adult may have been different, but this was a child...HIS Child.

"I will leave you both some time with her...if you need anything you can ask the nurse down the hall." Dr Hoshin shook both their hands before turning to leave the room.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?" He turned back to face Vince.

"Can we touch her?"

"Yes you can sit in the chair next to her & reach in the flap of the tent...but please remember to try to wash your hands first. The tent is partly to aid her breathing, but also to try to keep any airborne illness from getting into her system till we can find out what she has."

Vince nodded as the Doctor left.

Before they had even finished talking Linda had already let go of Vince's hand to go clean hers. Moving to the seat in the room she careful took a hold of Stephanie's hand. Once again she tried not to cry...not to put on a brave face, but for Stephanie's health. Vince walked over to the window to look out for a few moments. He quietly listened to Linda talking to Stephanie with soft words of encouragement. Now that none would see except maybe Linda a few tears began to trace down his face.

About an hour later Vince suggested the two of them go grab a bite to eat. At first Linda refused, but then though better of it. Before leaving the ICU They told the nurse where they were heading & would be back soon. Leaving they drive slowly home not feeling like too much company. Reaching the house Linda goes to see what she can make for them to eat & also keep herself busy. Vince walks into his den/office to make a few calls including on the road to let them know he may be gone a few more days.

In the middle of eating the phone rang, based on the time they guessed it was the hospital. Vince went to answer it.

"Hello?...Yes speaking...Yes...Yes...Good, that's great...why not?...I see...I'll send my jet...OF COURSE!!!...I'll contact the pilot & let him know to expect your call, let me give you the port information...you can call there & give the board the needed information & I'll have him pick it up once he gets there..thank you Doctor."

"Excuse me a minute...I'll fill you in right after I get back." He left the room heading back for his den, Pulling out a small book from the desk he quickly flips through the pages. Finding the right number he picks up the phone dialing.

"...Leroy?...Leroy it's Vince I need you up & ready now...It's an emergency...I'm not going, you're going to pick someone up...no not Shane..." It hit Vince his son had no clue yet. " I need you to log a flight to Dublin & pick up a Doctor that will be waiting...The information will be or should be waiting for you once you reach the hanger...ok Later." Vince hung up the phone & returned to the dining room only to almost collapse in his chair.

"What they find? What's this about the jet?"

"They think they might have an idea of what is going on, but the only one that can tell them for sure is a Doctor in Ireland. They were going to get him on a normal flight, I figured the jet would be faster."

"Good thinking."

"Now sadly all we can do is wait. So it might be best if we try to rest for now...but we also need to decide if or when we tell Shane?"

"Oh no Shane...well we have to tell him, but what do we tell him if we don't even know?"

"Then we will wait, do point worrying him." They both agreed before heading up to bed.

Waking up to glance at the clock Vince nearly jumped from the bed not believing him & Linda both slept as long as they did. A bit surprised he didn't wake Linda he threw on a robe before heading downstairs.

"Morning Margaret."

"Oh Mr. McMahon Sir...how the young miss?" Vince tried not to let his features drop.

"Sadly not well we will be going to check on her soon. Please make Linda & I something to eat we should be down in...I guess about 30 minutes if even."

"Of course sir, whip something right up I will...if you not down yet I'll place the plates in the warmer for y'all."

"Thanks Margaret." Vince turned heading back up the stairs to find a stirring Linda. "Hey I'm going to grab a quick shower & I told Margaret we will be ready to eat in about 30 minutes.

"Good...any messages?"

"I didn't check yet, but I doubt it...it's a 10 hour flight by normal flights. My jet is faster but I doubt twice as fast." Linda nodded with a sigh as both of them started to get ready. Rest of the day was quite as they both spent time visiting Stephanie who was moments where she was awake & scared, but then would drift back to sleep. It wasn't until later that night that the specialist showed up & agreed it best he start to work as soon as he could. He thanks the McMahon's for the special flight it was very smoothed & allowed him time to get some sleep before starting.

It was a few more hours before he asked to see them both. Entering a small meeting room they all sat.

"I have good news & bad. The good is I believe I do know what is affecting your daughter. It can be treated, but not cured. It is a rare genetic illness that only a few of us have read cases on, but rarely treated."

"SO you're basing my daughter's treatment on something you read?" Linda grabbed Vince's hand as if to tell him to be quite.

"Please pardon my husbands outburst...please go on."

"Oh course...the treatment actually starts with you sir. I need to first draw a sample of your blood to look for the marker that will confirm to deny the diagnosis."

"Mine?!"

"Yes sir...Males are...um...carriers of the illness but never show symptoms, sadly female children get it from the fathers side of the family."

"So if I have this marker...you can treat her?"

"Yes, just letting you know the first step would be a bone marrow transplant from you sir."

Vince nodded "Of course...now if i have this marker as you call it...does that mean My daughter or son can pass it to their children?"

"Your daughter no...now you son it may be best he get checked for the marker as well. If he has it, we can try to treat it depending on age to prevent it spreading past his generation of your family."

"He is 19."

"Hmm pre-puberty is best, but we can try. Though he may need to be checked every so many years to see if the treatment is holding. Now sir if your follow me."

"Of course." Vince gave Linda a quick kiss before leaving. After he left she made her way back to Stephanie's room.

Over the next day different test & procedures were set up to help Stephanie & Shane was also contacted in College & informed he was needed back home immediately & sadly why. Stephanie was improving with the full treatment. In less then a week she was better & ready to go home from the hospital. The McMahon were informed she would need to take low level testosterone shots for the rest of her life. If she ever started to get symptoms again she would need to be checked out to maybe adjust the levels needed.


	2. Chapter 2

June 5, 1995

Jade's one business teacher walked over to her desk as she was finishing her writing assignment.

"So Ms. Lindsay what do you plan on doing over the summer before your senior year? Playing video games? Relaxing by a pool?"

"Actually no...not much anyways." She looked up with her hazel green eyes sweeping her rich brown hair from her face. "I want to ask my parents if I can barrow the money they made from their investment on the class business...well not barrow, more like reinvest."

"Reinvest in what exactly?"

"Well none of the other girls wished the left over supplies...I want to continue Aphrodite's Precious Elements...I want to see how far this can go past just a school project."

The teacher smiled with a nod. "Very good Jade, you don't mind if you offer me a review when you return in September do you?"

"Not at all, May I be excused to go gather the supplies?"

"If you are all done here go ahead." Jade gathered her book & headed up to the business center. Heading to the cabinet that held the items from the girls business that year she grabbed a couple boxes & started to pack up the jewelry making supplies.

Once done she started to carry them downstairs & placed them in the main office out of the way so no one would take them. With the last box in place she asked to please make a phone call so they may be picked up. Calling her mom who wondered why she couldn't take the bus as normal until she explained that she had too much to carry. Instructed to wait till she got there so did so until her mother walked in.

"Ok Dear what needs to come with you?"

"All this."

"What? I hope we can all fit it in the car." Her mother grabbed one box & was struggling faintly while Jade grabbed one in each hand & headed down the steps. She placed those in the trunk & then went to get the last 2 & slid them into the back seat. Asking her moth to wait she ran back in & from the office called her classroom she was scheduled for asking permission to leave the 10 minutes early as her ride was already there. It was after finals & half the class didn't even show, what was the teacher going to complain about 10 minutes. Heading outside she hopped into the car & they headed home. Jade thanked her mom & said she would handle the boxes inside for now. Once they were piled in the corner of the dining room she sat down catching her breath.

"Ok Hun so what exactly is all that?"

"My summer project...well & maybe more. I'll talk to you & pop about it once he gets home ok?"

"Yeah honey whatever."

"Thanks, I'll be up in my room." Jade got up running up the stairs. Once her door was shut she turned on her music & hopped on the computer to do some research needed. She wanted to see one of anyone else has that name for a business if so where were they & what was it they did. Her search came back empty so next was to see what it would take to legally make that name hers. Forty bucks not too bad, it was a start. Hey even if her parents didn't invest their money that would only take a month of allowance for her to raise. After some more checking she heard a knocking at her door she went to check & saw her dad.

"Didn't you hear me calling?"

"Sorry dad."

"Ok no problem just don't play that stuff so loud, also when you have a moment come on downstairs your mom said you wanted to talk to us?"

"Oh yeah...be right there." She cut the music & headed down after her dad. Asking both to sit she smiled. "Ok you both remember investing $20 for my one class project? The class business?"

"Of course sweetie..."

"Well I have your profits...but I wanted to ask a favor."

"Ok what you want us to buy you?"

"Well not exactly buy me...you see...I want to start the business outside of school, rest of the girls signed off on the charter so that only really leaves me...but I have no start up capital except for the supplies I was given."

Both her parents looked at each other then at her. "How much you want from us?"

"Just what was earned from the project...and maybe some help with the paperwork mom?"

"I see nothing wrong with that...do you dear?"

"Nope...go ahead Jade give it a shot."

"Thanks!!" She went over giving both of them a hug before heading for the steps. She stopped mid way calling back down she would take care of the boxes later.

She was in her room when her mom came knocking.

"Ya mom?"

"Mind if I come in?"Jade stepped to the side to allow her to enter. Both sitting on the bed her mom started to speak.. "Downstairs you talked about my helping with paperwork, what kind of paperwork?"

"Well once I start getting orders keeping track of when they came in & if any have set finish dates. Lets see I'll handle most of the supplies, but if you look & think something is running low let me know & we can decide together when they need to be ordered. Sadly I might need your signature for legal reasons."

"Such as?"

"Hmm well first is getting the name registered so we/I can accept checks in the business name. Second would be helping me to open an account to deposit the checks under. There may be other things that I m not legally old enough yet to do that I will need you as a co-signer. Mom I don't want you or dad to be liable for any of this...I'll sign something if you want that might help clear you if I run into a jam."

"That's sweet hun...how about we start this as a family business? If it still floats when you're...lets play it safe 21 we will sign ownership to you minus our investment."

Jade chuckles "You sure pop will go for it??"

"If I tell him I want to do it...you know how many pipe dreams your father has tried to follow in his life...it would be wrong of him to try to stop your dream. It sure seems you did your research on it."

"Thanks mom." Jade turns giving her a big kiss on her check.

"Ok just so we know...how much are we investing exactly into this?"

"Only $200."

"Only...well from $40 not bad...and that was what about eight months?"

"About that." Jade looked at the clock "Ok that over with what's for dinner tonight I don't want to miss the start of Raw."

Her mom chuckled. "I begin to wonder if you ever miss wrestling."

If only they knew how much it would become her life.


	3. Chapter 3

October 10,1995

Jade was in the school's weight room working on chest presses when the gym teacher walked in.

"Ms. Lindsay?"

"Ye...s S..ir" As she pushed the last of the rep setting the weight back in place sitting forward in the seat to look at him.

"I wanted to ask something...it seems someone is playing a joke & I wondered if you knew who?"

"A joke sir? You mean the sign-up sheet?"

"The one for wrestling, yes."

"No joke sir I signed it." She tried to hide the annoyance that he was messing her work-out timing up, this break was ruining her flow & heart rate.

"You didn't sign the wrong sheet."

"Nope...I want to try out for wrestling."

"There is no female wrestling."

She looked up at him dead in the eye "Then there shouldn't be just male wrestling either." She stood up & turned grabbing her towel.

"You suggesting I allow a female on the guys team."

"If there isn't an interest in a females team...then yes." She turned to wipe down the bench before wiping her own brow.

"This is real wrestling not what you see on tv or the mud pits in bars." Jade took a deep breath as she turned around, she had to keep her cool this was a teacher after all.

"I know the difference sir...don't worry about them hurting me...be worried of me hurting them." She gave a faintly cold smile as she then looked at her watch with a frown. "This is making me late for me meeting. Thanks for wasting the rest of my work out time. I'll see you next Wednesday after school, I already cleared my calender." She walked out past the teacher who just turned his head feeling she may be trouble.

October 18,1995

As the bell for the end of the day ran Jade rushed to her locker to drop off her books & grab her gym bag running down to the locker room. The door was locked for the girls room & she had a feeling as to why so she ducked into the closest girls bathroom quickly changing into her sports bra & Bodysuit. She then made her way back to the main entrance for the gym. As she entered all eyes turned towards her as she was late, but she paid it no mind. The coach was reading the list of new people & pairing them with people already on the team from last year. As she sat whispers like wild fire went around the group that was still sitting.

After he was done & her name not called he walked over to her giving her a glancing once over.

"You really want do to this?"

"Yes sir."

"Well it seems we have no partners for you."

"I'll wait for the next group."

"Well you were late."

"Someone had locked the locker room so I couldn't change sir." She could tell the teacher was trying not to explode on her while she kept things cool.

"There is no room on the team for you."

"What because I'm a female..."

"Yes." he said almost with a satisfied smile.

"You let me try out...or there will be problems." Jade leaned to grab her bag opening the side pocket.

"Don't do anything you will regret now." his voice a little shaken. She looked up towards him wondering what he thought she had planned. She reached inside to pull out a small book. He suddenly got the air of authority again to him. "And what is that?"

"You don't know your own city's rulebook...ashame..." She takes it flipping to a marked page showing a highlighted rule that as long as physically able, & of the right weight class ANY Student may try out. "So you see you don't let me at least TRY can we say sexual discrimination?" She placed the book back in her bag & smiled as the coach walked off to do the first round of tryouts. Some of the guys quite after just the warm up. A couple even pinned the veterans of the team. He then started to call the second group of people. He reluctantly called Jade towards the end. She walked over to where Tony Johnson was. He could have been classified as over her class but it was just try outs anyways.

"COACH!?" Bellowed Tony looking at her.

He walked over. "What's the problem Johnson?"

"I can't spar...her?"

"why not?"

"Well first how I grapple without...well you know?"

Jade took a deep breath clenching her teeth. "Tony...treat me like I am one of the guys...a guy who will try to mop the floor with you."

"WHAT?!?...You what!!"

The coach laughed. "Well you heard her." He turned heading for the vantage point to watch the pairs spar off. Blowing the whistle the matches started, these were not official matches the coach just wanted to see what raw potential then rookies had. He kept focus on Jade's pair up awaiting her to tap or cry out to quit. She didn't though for most moves Tony tried she countered, Since she was smaller she could slide out of a lot of spots against him. She even knocked him off his feet once or twice but he recovered quickly before she could follow through. In the end Tony did get her in a pin combination. He got the required three then got up, and offered her a hand up as well.

"Not bad Lindsay...not bad."

"Thanks." as she tried to catch her breath. She headed back for the bench to wait. She knew she was good, Tony knew she was good, but would the coach admit she was good?

"Sanchez...Lindsay to the mat." She stood up as did this freshman with long black hair tied back in a ponytail. Both made their way over to the coach. "I hate to do this to you both...but we only have spot for one in such a low weight class. I want to see a raw talent match...first to 3 pins or submits gets the spot. Jade turned heading to the side of the mat as it looked like Sanchez was getting ready to protest. He just shook his head walking back for his bag & left. "Well seems you have it young lady." He then turns reading off the list of people that made it & those that didn't. Tony was one of the first over to congratulate her...and also offered to be her trainer if she wanted him too. An offer she would have been a fool to turn down.


	4. Chapter 4

June 6, 1996

Jade was finishing her make-up before zipping up her robe.

"Well Jadie we made it." Commented Tony before kissing her cheek.

"Yep that we did...and you're going to Temple so we can still see each other." Grabbing her purse they head from her house & into his car for graduation.

"I don't think you told me where you applied to."

"I didn't because I didn't."

"Why?"

"My business...It was hard enough to do some things because of School, why would I prosperously give myself even more work? Isn't College suppose to help you plan for what you want to do in life? Well I am already doing part of it. I have a successful business already."

"You mean your parents business."

"Only for about 3 more years."

Tony sort of sighed "What ever hun...you said part of...what's the other part?"

"After my 18th birthday I'm going down to ECW to audition."

"WHAT?...their a bunch is crazies there. You seriously want to take what you learned in our ring & take it into theirs?"

"Exactly."

September 17,1996

Jade rode the buses needed to get down to the ECW arena. Fans were already gathering outside even though it was almost 3 hours before the doors would open let alone the show starting. Looking around Jade headed for the back of the building. Reaching the door she knocked until one of the wrestlers inside opened. It was Tommy Dreamer who looked as her with a faint smile.

"What can I help you with sweetie." Her eyes faintly narrowed hating the way sweetie rolled off his tongue.

"First don't call me Sweetie...second I want to see Mr. Gordon or Mr. Heyman."

"I see...may I ask what about."

"Yes I want to audition."

Tommy tried not to laugh. "Well I don't think we need any more chicks." The look he got almost made his blood chill. "Whoa there...your got some spunk to you...Wait right here." He shut the door. She knew it was a good 5 to 10 before the door reopened. It was Tommy again who actually looked a little shocked she was still there. "Follow me."

She nodded & Followed him through the back of the building out toward where the ring was set up. Paul Heyman was going over final checks.

"Here she is Paul." He turns & looks her over. Still looking at her he sort of just waves Tommy off. She could tell he wasn't happy being dismissed like that, but also glad at the same time that he was free to get ready himself.

"So you want to do what? Manage, be a valet? I must admit you're not too shabby on the eyes...maybe a bit muscular compared to most our ladies."

"I want to wrestle sir."

"Oh...really...well our gir..."

"No..the guys..." Paul got a deer in headlights look at the thought of such a thing, but then looked in her hazel eyes faintly darkening & knew she wasn't joking.

"I...I see, well you have any experience."

"Yes collegiate, catch as catch can. Granted High School, but in one year I was in the top 10 for my weight class. I'm a fast learner sir & I am sure I can surprise you."

"Oddly I believe you. How old are you?"

"18."

"I see...why you look like a thrown in the fire type?"

"It's how I made my High School team sir."

"Good, good...One second." Paul walked over to one of the ring guys & whispered something to him. The guy headed for the back while Paul walked back over to her. They were talking a little when the other man came over with a second guy, Mikey Whipwreck. Paul took the form the guy had with him before leaving. "Here sign this." He handed Jade the form which she took & began to read over, something that surprised Paul as a lot would take something & just sign it...some may ask what it is, but very few read it for them self.

She faintly nodded as she read the release form. She filled out what was needed & then retrieved her wallet from her sports bag to get her ID. She handed both to Paul who looked the information over & nodded. "OK Mikey get in & warm up a minute." He tried not to chuckle as he entered the ring, "Don't take him for granted either honey."

"Oh I won't & it's Jade!" She walked over to some chairs setting her bag down she took off the top & Pants she had on to show the singlet she had on underneath. She then headed for the ring sliding in.

Mikey walked over doing minor trash talking her expression stayed cold. He nodded seeing that wasn't going to shake her up. Seeing how she handled a sequence he rattled her about 5 moves Which of course ended with him getting her in an arm bar on the mat. It started & she hit everything correctly.

Paul nodded watch them. "OK SWITCH IT NOW." Mikey looked over a little surprised.

Jade smiled speaking in almost a childish voice. "Wha por lil Mikey worried bout he por lil Ego?"

Mikey's eyes looked like they were trying to shoot flames looking at her & Paul actually tried not to laugh. He could defiantly see how this girl had potential. Mike rushed at her blindly not remotely close to the move set from before. She side stepped him so he would hit the ropes. The bounce off caused a slight flaring on his arms, giving her the opening to grab one swinging his momentum around to twist his arm up behind his back. She cinched it up for real causing a slight wince of pain. He tried to swing his free arm behind him to grab her with little luck. She pulled lightly again causing him to stop. She then whispered to him. "You don't think I can hang with the boys..think again." She then shoved him forward. He stumbled before regaining his footing. She was already sliding from the ring when Mikey turned in her former direction. Paul was there clapping for her.

"Yes I defiantly see potential for you...Stay for the show tonight & we will talk."


	5. Chapter 5

January 15, 1997

Morning after a taping Jade woe up to check for any supplier messages on-line when she was called downstairs.

"Yeah Ma?" She looked over seeing her father was home from work. "What's wrong?"

"Take a seat dear." Why didn't she like that tone of voice. Jade walked over sitting in the chair near the sofa that both parents where now sitting in.

"Ok..now what?"

"Dear we need to make an appointment at the hospital."

"For what...which one of you sick?"

"It's not for an illness...it's...um...well..." Her mom looks down unsure how to put it.

Her father then talked as he took his wifes hand. "You know it's best to be strait forward with the girl. Jadie dear, I know you had sex ed & all...well they ever mention anything bout what they call test tube babies?"

"Yes..." She tried not to look nervous.

"You see your our only child & we had a hard time getting you...we went to one those fertility places."

"Ok so...what difference that makes...how does that involve a hospital?

"We got a letter today from the clinic we went to. They were ordered to send them to all the cases that may have been involved with a...mistake."

"Mistake?? What sort of mistake?"

"Sadly it seem in a time frame involving us some cases got...mixed up."

"So you trying to tell me I may not be your daughter!!"

"Well..."

"I can't believe this."

"Jade don't get us wrong...we are still your parents...it are partly doing this just for a piece of mind...you will always be our child."

"But genetically I may be someone else's?"

"Yes...that is the piece of mind...so much about a person is in their Genes."

"I understand...ok when do we go?"

"As soon as your are ready."

"Give me 10 minutes the sooner this nonsense is over the better."

Within 5 minutes she was ready.

At the hospital Jade's father informed them why they were there. They were already expected as the hospital was listed as those doing the testing for this case. Each person went into the room & the inside on the mouths were swabbed. Hearing the test could take up to an hour for results they went to get something to eat before heading back to the waiting room. Looking around & hearing some of the talking they could tell they were not the only ones here for that reason. Almost all the kids in question were around her age. She couldn't believe it could take so long for such a thing to be found.

She then saw a nurse walk into the room & begin to all groups of people.

Once Lindsay was called all of them got up walking into another room.

"Good afternoon I'm Mr. Troy & this is Ms. Thomson. The first bit of news...I am sorry to inform you that your family is among those effected by the error you were already informed of."

"Ok so now what?"

"I'll leave that to Ms. Thomson here to explain. Good day." He got up & left the room Jade could only guess to deliver more good or bad news. Ms. Thomson sat there her blond hair pulled back in a bun, a dark suit & thin rimmed glasses.

"Hello I wish there was better news for you people, but we can be of some help if you wish it?"

"Help what kind of help?"

"Well a class action lawsuit with all the other families effected."

"We don't want money."

"Well I can let you think about joining the list of those pressing the action for a few days. The other thing if you give us permission to do is ender all 3 of you into a genetic database that will allow us to try to either match Jade here with her genetic parents if she wishes and will also allow and child out there that may be yours genetically find the two of you?"

"that is partly why we wanted to come wasn't it?" Jade & her mother agreed "Ok Ms. Thomson show me where to sign to be added to the list.

After signing they headed for home & just tried to not let this change anything, until something else was heard.

March 25, 1997

Jade knock on Heyman's office door until she heard him tell her to enter. She walked in & take an offered seat.

"You called for me to come in Paul?"

"Yeah we need a good talk."

"Ok what about?"

"Where you see yourself going in this business...not just ECW..but as a whole?"

"I really don't know...hey what wrestler wouldn't like breaking into bigger things, right? Then again there isn't much demand for a woman of my talent in a man's ring now is there though?"

"Well also sadly that you mainly wrestle the cruiser weight guys too...If you were trained to handle more of the bigger guys that may be different."

"are you trying to tell me something?"

"Well we are...hmm...hitting a bit of a tight patch."

"Just so you know it isn't about the money...performing...more exactly wrestling is a second passion of mine."

He tries not to laugh. "How can someone like you say it isn't about money? What because you still live at home?"

"Where I live isn't a factor...granted I still want to get paid like anyone else...but if that is a factor of if I can perform or not, please don't let it be. If you feel you are taking advantage of some silly girl how about I continue working for now...we both sign something staying I will get any back pay once the tight patch loosens?"

"What if it doesn't?"

"Let me guess Paul...Titan's 'invitation' to come on their show last month had more to it then you were letting on?" Paul just rung his hand together not fulling looking at her. "What if I can show there are more facets to me then you have already seen?"

"Such as?"

"I have an idea...not sure yet...just trust me."

"Hey if you say so...just letting you know, who know how long it will last?...I can't see two ladies like Chyna in wrestling." Jade nodded sadly. "Ok see you next week?"

"We'll see." She got up & left the office, Paul couldn't believe how much Jade reminded him of another determined brunet he sort of knew.

Jade runs into Rob Van Dam on her way out.

"Hey where the fire?"

"Oh sorry Rob, just got something to do before the nex...actually...hmmm...I need to check into a few things, but if they work out I will need some help. Can I give you a call later?"

He smiled & gave a faint nod. "Sure thing...be waiting for it."

"Thanks Rob." She then headed for the closest bus stop to head home.

Once there she headed tight for her computer to do some searching for just the right items. Finding phone number & addresses she began to call different costume makers & sport equipment place till she found the right combination. Heading downstairs she asked if she could barrow the car as she had some things to do. Getting the keys she headed out. Once done she first called to make sure the arena was open. Her second call was to Rob asking him if he was free & if so to meet her there.

Once she parked she headed in the back door & for the ladies bathroom with her few bags. She hadn't seen Rob yet but began to get changed anyways. She pulled out a thin almost vest like piece, Placing it on she was actually glad for a change she was not blessed with great endowment. She carefully adjusted her chest as she zip the confining piece around her. Trying to move she thinks the hardest part will be controlling her breathing in the ring. She then got into the full one piece body suit. It covered from her upper arms all the way down to her ankles. Strapping on her ring boots...being white was a bit of a contrast...but hey quite a few people's ring gear looks a little mismatched in ECW anyways. Her hair on the short side just past her shoulders she pulled up the best she can with bobby pins before she grabbed the last part of the outfit. A dark colored mask she got a hold of from a friend who made replicas of Mexican wrestling masks.

Walking out she looked to now see Rob in the ring along with Sabu. Damn why didn't she figure he would have been here as well? Making her way down both men looked at this form heading their way.

"Hey what we got here?" Rob & Sabu both chuckled briefly until she reached the ring. Climbing onto the mat then grabbed the rope flipping herself in.

"Hey Rob...I think this dude is for real." Jade smiled faintly under the mask. "You sure that girl not try to set you up? Maybe Paul figured it out?" Jade wondered what he was talking about. "You said you saw her after meeting with him."

"Hey man, be quite." Rob then looked over in her direction he looked her over..."So did she send you as a spar partner?" She just nodded. "I see...Ok then...Sabu...out please."

"Rob Man..."

"Out..."

Sabu sighed leaving the ring but keeping an eye on things. Rob motions her to come at him which she did. They exchanged a few moves as things started to sink into Rob's mind. A few flips from each other before Rob motioned her to stop. Both were catching wind, her a little more then him. Sabu was surprised this person actually stopped...Was Rob right & he was some sort of sparring partner. Rob walked over extending a hand which she took to shake. Looking at her hand confirmed it.

"Pretty good...just two problems." Her head shot up looking at him. "Your hands & your not 'packing'." Sabu got in the ring wondering what the hell Rob was talking about.

"What do you expect for what...four hours of work?"

"What the??" Exclaimed a surprised Sabu. Jade reached back loosening the laces of the mask. But Rob stopped her motioning her to follow him & Sabu. Once reaching the locker room area & he checked around he gave her the ok. She finished undoing the laces & slipped the mask from her face.

"Not bad Jade, not bad...As I said just those two minor things."

"When did you realize?"

"Well some of your moves...the clincher was when I shook your hand at the end...umm for one thing you still have nail polish on." Jade looked down at her hands & laughed. "Plus I don't know there is something different about a ladies hand compared to a guys."

"Gotcha...well one I need both of you to keep this to yourselves for now...not even to Paul...then again from what i heard I guess that won't be a problem." Both Rob & Jade looked in Sabu's direction who held his hand in defense. " Second...Gee thanks for thinking I was setting Rob up." Jade sounded a little angry & also a little hurt. "At least I know at first glance I am believable."

"Hey we promise...RIGHT?"

"Yeah..yeah...right." It seemed like Sabu was still trying to comprehend everything.

"Ok so Jade what this all about anyways?"

"Lets just say I think Paul was trying to give me the proverbial pink slip, even after I told him I was willing to work without pay for now. He wanted to know where I saw myself withing the world of Professional wrestling. I think we are going under faster then anyone wants to let on or admit. He said about who know how long I would last since he can't picture two people like Chyna in wrestling...why would he say that unless two company's are becoming the same?"

"Try not to read too much into what Paul says...hey they say one who goes looking for trouble is bound to find it."

"You find that in some sort of fortune cookie Rob? Anyways...I figure if I can't beat them, join them as they say."

"Wait so for you to continue wrestling guys...you figured you would disguise yourself as one?"

"At least in the ring...yes. This is kind of where I need your help. You know if I approach Paul with the Idea he will think I am crazy...but if I can show him it works..."

"You want to arrange an blindsiding?"

"I guess you can call it that...We know not everything is planned that happens at the tapings."

"So we plan it...but don't inform them?"

"Basically."

Rob laughs a bit before admitting he like the idea. Their set it for two weeks, this should give her time to fine tune the outfit. He admits the packing thing may not be a big deal...but at least get some sort of gloves & a long sleeve suit maybe better. She thanks then both & rushes to get changed before heading back home.

April 8, 1997

Being a smaller show the gold box in the arena were not set for seats so that is where she decided to hide until it was time. She would check on the action time to time by peeking over the side towards the ring. She knew Rob was only going to inform his opponent right before the match that there would be something happening during the match.

Rob was in the back stretching before his match when he heard Taz & Alphonso talking somewhere else in the locker room. Standing up he went to track them down to talk about tonight.

"Hey? I need to talk to you before we go out there tonight."

Alphonso began to say something when Taz told him to hush a moment & rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Rob what is it?"

"Just a small change to the set up?"

"What you're to win now?" Taz said with a chuckle.

"Not exactly...You'll be getting a little help."

"What you actually expect Bill here to get involved?"

"No...a...friend of mine...call it a last minute live try out is to interfere in the match & jump me."

"And this is a friend?" Taz chuckled again

"Yeah they are...it will last a minute or so...do what you want except directly atack either of us until Sabu come down. OK?"

"Yeah man you go it...since I am wrestling him Sunday it makes sense I would focus on him when he hits the ring."

Rob nodded "I'll let him know what to expect...thanks." Rob then turned heading off.

She sat waiting. Then hearing Rob's music she placed the last pieces of the outfit on the mask & gloves.

She then waited for the match to be a few minutes into it before she carefully made her way down the stairs & through the mobs of fans. Most paid her no mind, she guessed a few didn't notice, didn't care, or thought she was just another fan as masks were even sold by one of the vendors. Reaching the barricade she easily hops over it rushing into ring. Her timing was just right as she slid in behind Rob getting ready to execute one of his kicks when instead he was hit with a standing dropkick to the back. Taz at first stood there puzzled looking & then acted as though he was going to double team on Rob but she somehow kept moving in his way. He then slid out Next to Bill & looked as though he would let this person do the work for him only to get the pin or tap after.

This only lasted about another minute before Sabu headed for the ring only to briefly be stopped by Taz & Alphonso. Sabu getting past them to get her attack on Rob to stop. Both men them focused on her till she 'retreated' from the ring & up the ramp. Sabu followed soon after her leaving Taz one on one again with Rob & the rest played out as first planned.

Reaching the back first she stopped, leaning against a wall to catch her breath when security showed up.

"Come with me."

She lifted her head & slowly pushed off the wall. She debated briefly then nodded just as Sabu headed around the corner.

"Hey!"

She turned to look Sabu's way.

"Come with me now...no more trouble."

"Hey I was involved to..."

"Let Rob know when he is done...both of you report to Mr. Heyman's office." Sabu not liking it but nodded as Jade walked off with security. They made their way down the hall until reaching the office. Security knocked before opening the door. Paul was sitting behind the desk when he looked towards the door.

"Good I see you caught them." He shook his head as he stood. "What made you think you could disrupt my show?" She didn't answer. "Lucky our extreme rules stopped any DQ. Now our wrestlers are all well trained...but what if your stunt had gotten your hurt? Would you of turned & sued us?" She still didn't answer. "Tight lipped hmm? What if I was to call the cops & had you charged with assault?"

A knock on the door caused security to move to answer it allowing Rob & Sabu to enter.

"Ah just the men I was waiting for. Do either of you wish to press charges?" They both shook their heads. "What is the silent treatment today."

"Hey we can handle them if they try anything else Paul...send the goon off." Security shot Rob a dirty look for call him a goon, but Paul obliged with Rob's request. After the door shut Paul looked at all three.

"Ok so what's going on? You two know this person?"

"So do you." came the voice from under the mask.

"What?" Paul got almost a deer in headlights look. "Take that off since i have a feeling that's why you had me send security away."

She began to loosen the laces as Rob kept an eye on the door. Slipping it off she shook out her hair glancing at a stunned Paul. "I told you I had other facets to me." She only smiled waiting for it to sink in. Paul wasn't sure if he was pleased or pissed.

"So you would be willing to keep this masquerade up to be able to keep wrestling?"

"Yes."

"Ok...we will give it a shot...you will need a name though."

"How bout Shadow cause she sort of sneaked up as one...that or smoke?"

"Damn Rob you & smoke." Jade faintly chuckled

"Hey leave my habits out of this."

"Shadow will work for now...Now get out of my office." All three left & jade realized she had to try to get back to her bag & clothing. It was agreed she would hide backstage till after the show to go get it & change.


	6. Chapter 6

December 31,2000

Jade & Tony were at a small friends gathering for New years. A primarily quite event of talking, laughing, dancing & drinking. Hey they had quite a bit to celebrate. He had proposed to her around Christmas which she excepted. She had become primary owner of Aphrodite's for just over a year now & it was still going strong now being the supporting force of other handmade items. The main thing she or her parents did was just make sure the website worked well & that orders went to the right artisans. Even her 'hobby' of wrestling was going OK. She sent & gained ownership of the name Shadow for business reasons. She has been playing the part quite convincingly for over 3 years now. Even new guys that have come in see Shadow & don't seem to raise any questions. Rob, Tommy, Sandman have all helped on & off with training her to try to handle some on the bigger guys in the company to help her expand past the smaller guys.

The night was great until one of Tony's friends had a too much to drink tried to get a little frisky when requesting a hug. Jade shoved him free from her but he tried again which lead to Tony wanting to hit him. Jade held him back & suggest they just get some air. Stepping outside Tony begin to fish in his pockets.

"What you doing?"

"We going home."

"Why don't let one person damper our mood."

"Hey I rath...rather enjoy rest the eve...evening alone with you."

"Fine then give me the keys."

"Nope..."

"Yes, you not in shape to drive..."

"Well neither are you."

"Yes I am Tone remember I don't drink."

"Right...well you don't drive stick."

"Then lets take a cab if you really want to go."

"No...I can drive...trust me..."

"How bout we ask Josh if we can crash in one his spare rooms...this place is big enough."

"NO...Now come ON!" He went to grab her arm & she quickly pulled it away.

"I am not getting in a car with you driving like that."

"I'm fine...Promise...Come on would I let anything happen to me main girl." He moved his hand as though to brush her cheek but she pulled away in disgust. "What I do now?!" He sounded almost angry but she was not expecting what happened next. It was a sting on her cheek...not from the cold but a hot sting of a slap. Her head shot around to look at him, Rage & hurt both flowed from them. Tony looked like he was ready to snap again at her.

"Don't you DARE lay a hand on me again in anger. You want to be a jerk & drive yourself home FINE...I'm heading back in." She turned to walk away when Tony attempted to grab her again.

"Don't you walk away from me Jade." He spun her around but she was expecting the next move this time. As she spun her free arm came up to block the one attempting to hit her again. At the same time her knee came up to catch his groin. He crumpled to a lump on the cold cement groaning in pain.

"Consider us through..." She took the ring off & dropped it on the ground near him. "Happy new years." A faint scoff as she turned heading inside. Shortly after she was inside Tana the hostess for that event came over asking what happened. Jade as first acted as though she had no clue what Tana was referring too until it was suggested she come with her. She followed her into one of the bathrooms & that was when she saw what caught Tana's attention. Across her one check was the mark from Tony's slap. Sadly Jade asked if there was a spare room she could sleep the night & she would catch a cab in the morning. Assuring her they would find a place Tana tool Jade to a guest room feeling she was no longer in a parting mood. Tana also promised if Tony was seen again they would keep him busy & away from her until she was ready to see him.

Jade woke up the next morning & it took a few minutes to fully sink in where she was. She was a little angry still that their fight caused her to miss the welcoming of the New Year. Standing she fixed her dress & cursed that she forgot to call her parents. Going to reach for her bag sh then remember it was left in the damn car. Who know maybe he came to his senses & had come back in after all. So she made her way downstairs to see who else was wandering around.

"Ah sleeping beauty is awake" Joked Josh.

"I more then likely look like a troll then a beauty Josh."

"Hey you a catch either way...Ouch..." After Tana playfully hit him on the back of the head. "Hey nothing can beat you hun."

Jade chuckled then winced. "Thanks anyways Josh...any word from the ass?"

"No...sorry bout the cheek."

"Not your fault...think you know a guy after over 4 years. Guess I was wrong."

"Hey maybe it was just the booze acting."

"I don't care Josh...no matter the reason he had no reason to hit me...even if it was a drunken reaction...what am I suppose to do? Keep him away from alcohol all the time? Change of subject...either of you think you can give me a ride to my parents? I don't want to go back to our place yet."

"I can call you a cab?"

"Just get your keys & drive the girl." Tana looked like she was going to slap him upside the head again.

"Yeah yeah...one moment." Josh begins to walk off.

"Thanks guys...he has my purse too so I wouldn't be able to afford a cab anyways."

"No problem. Lets go." Jade says bye to Tana & heads off for home in Josh's car.

Reaching her parents place she walks up to the front door knocking. Her father opens the door looking a little upset.

"Jade?"

"Hey papa...Happy new years...sorry I'm a few hours late." Her dad grabbed her into a big hug she could hear him stifling cries in her shoulder. "Papa what's wrong?" He stopped & looked at her. Almost a shocked look of why she would say that.

"The crash...you look a little roughed up, but none the worse, come in we were worried sick." He was holding her arm escorting her in as she was wondering what crash did he think she was in? "Dear it's Jade." Her mother defiantly looked as if she was crying. She then made her way over giving Jade a big hug. Jade was getting a bad feeling deep in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm sorry I didn't call like I normally do."

"We just glad you ok."

"I...I'm fine...why do you think I was in a crash?" Her father walked over to the dining room & came back holding the partly shredded evening bag, Jade looked at it & color drained from her face. "Please tell me he is ok...please." Her whole body began to feel numb.

"Sorry...they found him thrown from the car. They found your bag & though you may have been as well." Her father moved back over & helped her to sit cause he could see if she didn't sit she was going to fall. "Dear go call the police & let them know she is here & OK except maybe shock from the news." Jade just sat there staring off trying to process what she was told.

After a few moments she faintly spoke looking down. "I can't believe me last memory of him will be us fighting." Then anger replaced the sadness. "DAMN HIM...DAMN HIS STUBBORN SELF!!!" She stood up & walked down the basement without a second thought she began punching away on her weighted bag she had...it was either that or punch a wall.

It was at least 15 minutes before her father came down to check on her. By that time she was on the floor her knees near her chest crying. Making his way over to her, he took a seat next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"It's ok Baby girl...it will be ok."

"No it won't...things can't be made right."

"What things?"

"We had a fight papa...we actually fought over us going home...he wanted up to go because sadly some drunk tried to put his hands on me improperly. I suggested a cab, or taking a guest room...he didn't want to leave his car there...and I didn't know how to drive a stick shift. He kept insisting he was fine...I didn't believe him...so I turned to leave & he then grabbed me. Pulling away from him he tried to butter me up to go but I wouldn't buy it...so..so...so he slapped me." She could see he fathers blood try not to boil. "I told him to never touch me like that again & tried to walk away again...grabbing my arm & turned & kneed him. I just left him there after tossing the ring at him. That's the last image I will have of him...Tony laying there on the sidewalk after I kneed him." She started to cry again he father pulling her gently against him. Her first love though hurt her was now gone. She vowed a 'dry' life to herself, also to take driving lessons so that excuse could never be used on her again.

May 8, 2001

Jade was walking through the arena with a gym bag in one hand & a towel wiping her face with the other. Not seeing where she was going she bumped into someone.

"Watch it." Came a female voice she didn't recognize.

"Hey sorry..." She flipped her head up brushing a few stray hairs from her eyes. "Hard workout you know..." She opened them to be greeted by a strange almost mirror image. Not exactly the same but there was similarities. Same shade of brown hair even though Jade's was shorter, shape of the hazel eyes, even the jaw though Jade's face may have been a little fuller. Both ladies just sort of stared for a moment until Jade excused herself & continued down the hall.

The other woman just turned her head watching her, only after she was out of sight did she continue on her way. Heading down the hall she reached the office & knocked. Paul opened the door looking to see who it was.

"Ja..." He then paused looking a second time. "Oh Ms. McMahon, please come in." He can't believe it took that one instance after all these years for it to hit him. She tried to hide her faint look of disgust as she walked into the small office & taking a seat by the desk.

"I would have been on time, but one of your...'girls' didn't watch her step"

"Oh, really...sorry about that. Do you know which one?"

"I didn't really care to converse more then needed Paul. I didn't recognize her from any of the tapes I have seen...so she must be new?" A hint of suspicion to her voice.

"New?! Of course not. Why would I hire anyone new If I can barely keep the ones I have. Maybe if you describe her?"

"It doesn't matter I guess...what where you getting ready to say when you first opened the door?"

"What?"

"Who did you think it was at the door first?" Stephanie's eyes faintly narrowed as him as he played with his shirt collar. "SPILL IT PAUL!"

"Um one of our staff, I know she was working out today with Rob in the gym."

"A name...maybe it was her?"

He coughed still play with the shirt. Why did she make him nervous "Jade...Jade Lindsay."

"Dark brown hair but cropped short?"

"Yes..that's her."

"What exactly does she do around her? Remember I need to start figuring who needs to stay & who can go...trimming the fat. Remember Paul E?"

"Of course, Of course...um well...hmm...she is...well..." He wasn't sure how much to tell Stephanie as he also knew how hard Jade had worked the last four years with the Character. "She is a business consultant for one of our wrestlers. One of our masked guys by the name of Shadow."

Stephanie's eyes softened & almost lit up. "Yes I think his name was on the list of guys we wanted to send to OVW for more...stylized training. A cruiser with a lot of potential from what we saw from the tapes. Let me see his paperwork." Paul walked over to a file cabinet & opened it flipping through folders. Pulling it out he was a little hesitant to hand it over, but was little choice. She took the folder the first thing that grabbed her attention was both names listed on the folder. Flipping it open she began to skim through the papers see Jade's older contracts, the payment agreement she had signed, Then the newer contract filled out & signed by 'Shadow'. A though flashed across her mind but she knew it was ludicrous to think it was possible. She closed the folder placing it on the desk. "Is his contract really legal?"

"Yes."

"So you want me to believe this person's legal name is Shadow?"

"Well more like a business name I guess you can say. They bought the fictitious ownership of the name. So yes they can sign it in contract & have checks written in that name."

"I see and Ms. Lindsay you say if a consultant of this person?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Paul." Reaching into her purse she removed a paper handing it to him "I want contact information on these people...At the bottom is a fax number. I expect the list sent before the end of the week." With that she said her good byes & left.

July 10, 2001

Jade was packing her things up in her car & going over the list in her head that she had everything. She walked back into her parents place, the place she had lived since Tony died.

"Mom I'm going."

"You nuts you know that?"

"Why?" She smiled "I'll be all right. Hey if I get moved to WWE I leave my place down there & be back. But for a smaller company & to get the training needed, this will same time & money."

"But driving eleven hours? Besides Mr. Heyman & a lot of the guys knew who you were. Do you really think you can convince everyone down there that you are a guy?"

"We shall see...if not then we shall see how that goes as well." She give her mom a kiss before heading out on the road.

Just under the eleven hour estimate Jade pulls up in front of the small apartment building. Getting out she heads for landlords apartment & rings the bell. This older slightly heavy set guy opens the door looking at her.

"You know the time Miss?"

"Yes sir. I'm Ms. Lindsay...I call you to let you know I would be in late?"

"Ah yes...glad to see ya made it in one piece. One moment." He turned walking back into the room to come back out with a key. "You requested 2 bed right?"

"Yes thank you." He nodded & headed down the hall. As they walked he rattled off a list of rules. Once at the right door he unlocked it & entered first flipping on the light switch for her. It was lightly furnished already. She then walked to check out the two bedrooms. It was a modest set-up not too fancy, but not slums either. "This will do nicely."

"Good follow me & we will get he papers settled." Heading back to the landlord apartment they sat as his kitchen table the sign everything. She handed a money order for the first, last & security on the place. Leaving she went back out to the car & just unloaded what was needed for that night & what could not be fully secured in the car itself.

The next morning she got up to finish unloading the car & moving things into their place to be more to her liking. She then called over to the arena to let the trainer know about Shadow's arrival later that day. After giving any needed information she got off the phone & began checking over her gear. She spent the next couple hours on her laptop going over messages & answering any inquires her parents had not gotten to yet. Sitting there thinking she realized that playing mute maybe harder then she would like. She can't speak normally either since she was suppose to pass for a guy. Sitting in a chair she relaxed & started to play different ideas with her voice. She finally came up with a strained almost scratchy tone that she felt she could keep up for sort periods of time. If anyone was cold enough to ask why he sounded that way the reply could be from an injury when a kid. Hey it was better then nothing.

That afternoon she got dressed ahead of time & drove to the arena as shadow in street clothing. You know the mask with normal male street wear of jeans & a plain t-shirt. Heading out she got into her car & drove off. She was a little nervous just wondering how long until a cop pulled her over for something. Let see some guy in a mask, driving out of state plates...oh yeah this should be interesting. Luckily she got there without a problem & headed inside with her gym bag. Looking around she walked up to the first person she saw & tapped them on the shoulder. A man slightly taller then she was with faintly graying dark hair turned to look at her. He looked at her a moment.

"you must be Shadow?" She just nodded "Good, I'm Danny Davis the owner around here. Got your bag so ready to show what you can do?" She nodded again. "Silent type are we? By choice." She raised her hand placing the thumb near the forefinger to motion it was a little by choice. "Can you talk at all." She took a faint breath before speaking. "Little, but rather not." Davis then nodded "I see...ok go get changed. The locker rooms are back there." He motioned in a general direction then turned his focus back towards the guys in the ring. She walked towards the back for the locker room areas & was checking different ones out till she found one that gave her enough privacy to quickly change into her ring gear.

Coming out of the room she ran into a shorter slightly heavyset red haired woman & three guys. Two were bald & tattooed the third a little shorter then the other 2 with almost shoulder length reddish brown hair.

"What you doing in there." Almost commanded the female. "That's our room." She looked behind her just to make sure she didn't see a name on it. "Hey I'm talking to you" She looked back at the woman & then the guys & felt it was best to tread softly.

"Sorry." The woman silently chuckled.

"Best not do it again. Boys let's go." They all walked past her & into the dressing room she had just emerged from. She continued on her way back to where Mr. Davis was. He saw her approaching & looked over the outfit before instructing her to drop the bag & get in the ring.

"OK Al let's find someone to put the new guy through the paces."

"Got it boss." Looking at the ring Al did a quick double take. "I think I'll test him myself." He rolled in the ring himself as Davis walked over to the timekeeper's bell. "Hey Shades." She gave a silent chuckle which told Al he was right. "Old times?" She nodded just before Al signaled for the bell. They hooked up & Al told her he would call it which she gave a faint nod. Pulling a perfect match with Davis carefully watching everything. After the match they shook hands with Al telling her he had a feeling she wouldn't be there long.


	7. Chapter 7

Jade's time in OVW was far from smooth. Since Shadow didn't talk much it was felt best to put him in with a manager. Most managers in OVW headed stables, the one closest to how he appeared was Synn's. The same people Shadow had the problem with the first day there. Shadow kept his distance from most of the group & couldn't stand Synn's controlling ways away from the ring. She acted as though she really controlled her guys & the rest of them let her. One of the stranger instances was near the beginning when there was a knock at her apartment. Shutting one of the bedroom doors she asked who it was. She just had a voice asking if Shadow lived there. Puzzled she asked who it was, the reply was a disciple. Slowly she opened it to see one of the taller bald men from before. He had in yellow almost cat eye contacts.

"He is laying down. May I help you?"

He took a deep breath looking faintly annoyed as if he was trying to intimidate her. "Synn wants him to come in to train. Go get him." As he talked she saw a set of fangs in his mouth.

"No. He was up late."

"And you are?"

"His sister." She don't know why she said that normally she would have been tempted to say girlfriend, but there was something about him. It wasn't his looks, she couldn't place her finger on exactly what it was. "He doesn't like surprises, unless he is giving them. I'm Jade by the way."

"Leviathan."

She faintly chuckled & he had a look of what was so funny. "Monster of the ocean's depths. I guess explains the eyes & such. Well come in & keep me company or go do your training, but Shadow will not be up before he is ready." He stood there a moment debating if he wanted to deal with Synn's temper now or later. He decided later & walked in. For all he knew, maybe he would be lucky & Shadow would get up while he was there.

Over the next year they became good friends even go out on what a few might call dates, but David never was told the secret that the girl he was dating & his teammate where the same. Then early 2002 He was sent to WWE. The one friend she had within that stable now gone. Shortly before David left a new member came in that went by the ring name Seven. Sadly he seemed quick to fall under Synn's orders. After David's departure Synn tried to become even more controlling of the people left.

February 2003

It was longer then she would of liked, but finally she was able to leave Synn's group & on the road with WWE even if it was just dark matches to start. She gave her landlord notice of her leaving & packed everything back up for the move back to Philadelphia. She had orders to be at the February 10th show. She was there as ordered & as Shadow. A dark match was Shadow's order of business. Rest of the time she stayed back stage watching the show. At first she was happy to be able to see David again after all this time. That was until she saw the show & his new team's actions. Actions he seemed all to comfortable in.

Unknown to her David was watching Shadows matches until he could find the right time to talk to him. Sadly that time came at a bad time for his career. A trainer had an ice pack on Shadow's shoulder when she saw Another trainer walking in with David. The look on his face told her it wasn't a simple strain. He was set up on the table next to hers. He looked over at her trying to hide the pain of his voice.

"Hey...long time no see hmmm...your sis on the road too?"

"Not...yet."

"Shame, love to see her again...Ouch..." Looks at the trainer. "Be careful."

"I'll...let...her...know."

"Please do."

Just then the rest of Evolution showed up to see what happened to David. The one working on Shadow came over & removed the ice pack before stretching out the arm & said he was cleared to go along with a few final directions. As he was getting ready to walk out the door when Dave yell over.

"Don't forget now." Shadow turned back to look & nodded before leaving. She don't know why but she just ducked around the corner out of sight. The other members looked at David a moment before Triple H Spoke. "What was that about?"

"Yeah he ain't much" Piped Randy.

"You didn't see him in your time down in OVW did ya?"

"Guess not why?"

"He was in the faction with me...not a bad guy." He cringed again the training saying it may be best to go get it checked out at the hospital. "Fine I'll go in a minute." Focuses back on the guys. "As I was saying not a bad guy, bit mysterious...but not bad. I sort of dated his sister back then too." That comment got him sly smiles & faint laughs. Hearing movement Shadow took off down the hall so not to be seen by them.

The next day at checkout Shadow was handed an envelope before heading out to catch his ride with Rey & Los Guerreros. Looking down at the envelope listening to them chatting away in Spanish about this or that.

"Hey guys we being rude ya know?" Commented Rey.

"Yeah we didn't think. You ok us speaking Spanish?" Asked Chavo also in the back while Eddie drove.

Shadow lifted his head looking towards that back? "¿qué?"

"You ok?" Shadow just nodded. "Well since you answered in Spanish I guess you don't mind?" He just shook his head & turned back forward again as Rey & Chavo started up again. It wasn't until Shadow was in her room at the next hotel that she opened the envelope a feeling what it was. And she was right it was Dave's phone number. Of course with directions to give it to Jade.

June 10,2003

Sitting in her room Jade was looking down at the paper in her hands again. Why was she stalling, here it was almost 4 months after getting it. He was a nice guy to her in OVW...so what it Evolution played a bunch of party boys? It didn't mean he really was one. Hey look at Triple H, he was dating the boss' daughter yet was part of all the partying after the cameras when off. She pulled out her cell phone & dialed the number. It started to dial & something was nagging at her to hang up. Just as she started to pull it from her ear she heard a faint 'hello', but it didn't sound like his voice.

"Hello?" The response was a womans voice. "Hello?...I'm trying to reach David...Um, this is a friend of his. May I ask who this is?...He works with my brother, they also worked together in OVW...I heard he accidentally got reinjured and just wanted to send him some well wishes...Ok thanks...oh sorry I'm Jade." She hung up the phone feeling a complete fool. Shaking her head thinking back to how much she thought he was a sweet guy, how she looked past the odd appearance he had as part of Synn's group, She then thought of the few times they had been together. Now she finds he is already married, he said he would loved to of seen her again. She just bet he would of.

She decided sulking in the room wouldn't do anything so she walked into the bathroom grabbing one of the head towels, stuck the room key in her pocket & headed for the gym. Just as she shut the door & turned she saw RVD Heading down the hall in her direction.

"Hey was just coming to see how you where...Um...how come you're...well...you?"

"I'll just say I came to visit my brother."

"I see...what's wrong?"

"I don't wish to talk in the hall..you know how this company has ears?"

"Yeah I do...want to talk it out or work it out of your system?"

"I was thinking working it out?"

"Want company?"

"I guess so."

"Cool."

So they both turned heading for the elevator & rode it down to the gym area.

They were busy sparring off each other with Rob commenting over her improvements. At the same time she was giving him tiny pieces of what went down involving David. Unknown to them Shawn Michaels & Triple H had come down to work out & talk about their current Storyline.

"Whoa Paul?"

"What?"

"Um when Steph cut her hair?"

"What you babbling about? She didn't & why would you ask?"

"Um cause she over there with Van Dam."

"Where?" He begin looking around & see Rob trading kicks & Blocks with someone with short deep brown hair. "You seeing things Shawn."

"Wait till she turns again to face this way." Paul was sure Shawn was seeing things, maybe too much sun. Stephanie loves her long hair & why in the world would she be here in a gym & with Van Dam? Just then the position changed & he saw what Shawn saw. He had to do a double take. He had a hard time pulling his eyes away. Shawn saw the stare. "See told you...she's not quite as built were it counts though as I remember." Paul swung an arm catching Shawn across the chest. "Ouch...kidding man...is that her or not?" he then sort of mumbles to himself 'could also just be the top she's wearing.' that last big got him a dirty look.

"Come on let's find out for sure." He began walking over Shawn a few steps behind. "HEY VAN DAM?!" the yell caused both him & Jade to stop looking in his direction.

"Yeah?" He walked over to see what Paul wanted.

"Who's your female friend? Looks like she can throw a few good kicks."

"Yeah she's not bad." He then looks back in her direction. "Hey Jadie come on over & meet a couple of the guys." She nodded grabbing her towel to wipe down her face some & tossed Rob his. She walked over the towel & her head faintly down obstructed the view of her face.

"Sure, what up?" Her voice slightly deeper, but had even faint likeness to Stephanie's.

"This is Paul." She looked like she was ready to shake his hand until Rob finished. "Better known as Triple H." her hand returned to the towel.

"I see." Rob was faintly confused then understood the coldness. Paul himself was puzzled.

"This one is Shawn."

"pleasure." She extended her hand to shake his.

"HBK At your service."

"Yeah I bet.." She chuckled faintly tossing her head back running a hand through her hair. Even up close she looked like Stephanie. She saw the stare from Paul. "If you excuse me I think the air is getting a bit stale. She turned to walk away after thanking Rob for the work out.

"What did I do?" Commented Paul.

"It partly the company you keep on camera." She stopped her back still turned.

"Hey I'm a good guy...if you going to crucify me I deserve to know why."

She turned to look at him again.

"I'm Shadow's sister." He had a so what type of look. "I called the number one of your group left for me to get...I guess David's cell Number? Well Angie answered...end of story. Now excuse me." She turned rushing from the gym as emotions began to stir again.

"Damn it..."

"What?"

"Well Dave did tell us about him sort of dating her...I guess she took it as actually dating. Wonder if she told Angie who she was?"

"She didn't...she told me, but whenever David makes it back on the road be better forget about her."

"Hit her heard hmm?"

"Seems so. Well sorry guys got a meeting with Glen take care." Rob head out of the gym.

"I think I have some calls to make...catch you later Shawn?"

"Yeah, gotcha."


	8. Chapter 8

Paul when up to the suites floor & headed down the hall. Reaching the right room he knocked. The door opened with Shane standing there.

"Hey Paul man. Stephie isn't here right now."

"It's cool Is your dad?"

"No, you know how Steph's been in each new city."

Paul tried not to roll his eyes. "She still looking for the perfect dress?"

"You got it."

"That's ok...can I bend your ear a moment?"

"Yeah sure come on in." Paul walk in taking a seat & Shane followed after shutting the door. "Man talk hmm?"

"Not exactly...I just had an odd run in down at the gym."

"Oh?"

"Yeah...hmm..ok cut the chase I guess. You know how Vince is sometime portrayed as a leacher? Was he really ever one?"

Shane looks like he could almost hit Paul for that, but remained his composure. "Not to my knowledge, why?"

"Because I just met a girl that could be almost a perfect twin for Steph. Really freaky, because even up close you can see it. The two biggest differences was she had shorter hair & her voice was just a little deeper, ok & maybe an inch or two shorter but that could of just been because I am so used to seeing Steph in heels."

"I would ask if your kidding, but you're not remotely smiling. You just met this girl in random in the gym?"

"Sort of...she is a friend of Van Dam. I think he said she was a sister to one of the newer guys."

"I don't know of any family on the road recently."

"Maybe she stopped in on her own to the hotel."

"Which guy."

Paul actually need to think a moment. "Shadow? That new masked guy that I see around Rey & stuff."

"Hmm wonder if she is still in the hotel? I want to see if she has the resemblance you claim she does." Shane reached picking up the phone to call the front desk. "Hello this is Shane McMahon...Yes please put me through to the Room that Shadow is in...Yes Shadow...thank you..." He waited as it was ringing. He blinked a few times hearing the voice over the phone. "Hello Shadow?...This is Shane McMahon...I heard your sister was on the road with you...oh that's a shame...business meetings hmm?...I see, I heard you is quite an interesting lady by one of the guys & just wished to extend my hospitality towards her...A week? She sure travels a lot doesn't she? I'll be honored to meet her then Good day." Shane hung up the phone shaking his head. "I can see why he doesn't get much mic time. Seems after she left the gym she was packing for a flight out. Some sort of business trip but said she would be seeing him next week & would like to make time to meet me." Shane said with a faint smile.

June 15,2003

Jade was smoothing the skirt of her business suit as she stepped off the elevator & began making her way down the hall. Why did she agree to this meeting? Reaching the door she knocked & then waited while trying to calm her breathing. The door opened by Shane himself. He looked her over & could see what Paul was talking about a week ago, the only differences he saw was the shorter hair, maybe an inch or two shorter then His sister & maybe a little stockier build.

"Mr. McMahon?"

"Please call me Shane Mr. McMahon around here is my father. Jade Right?"

"Yes." She extend ah and which he shakes & then invite her in. "I was told you wanted to see me?"

"Yes right on time too please come in." She nods as she walks past & into the siting room of the suite. "May I offer you a drink?"

"Just water is fine." She moved to one of the chair sitting & looking around some. "I must admit I was a little surprised you wanted or had time to meet with someone not in the company."

"Nonsense" he walked back over handing her the glass of Ice water. "I just heard a few things I wished to confirm."

She looked a little shocked or worried "Nothing wrong with my brothers performance is there?"

"No nothing like that he is a very focused individual, likes to keep to him self except for a few."

"Well yes...I know you spoke to him on the phone so you can guess partly why socializing is not a strong suit of his."

"Yes I guess I can see why. I faintly remember something about you at one time being into wrestling?"

"Yes, I left to focus on my other work. That & few females where a challenge for me."

"Well it is all show..you know that right?"

"Yes...but why would I put myself at risk in a ring with a female who is only there to be ogled by the guys?"

"I guess I can see that. I heard you travel a lot anyways for this other business. You mind if I ask the nature of it?"

"Not at all. A general spectrum for it I guess you can all it Artisan crafts to the general public. And thing handmade we try to have at least one artist that can make it. A lot of our orders are done on the internet, but I Like to meet the artist in person first. I like to look in their eyes & see the passion they have when they talk about their work."

"Sounds interesting how did you get started with that?"

"You may think it funny."

"Come try me, actually sound interesting."

"Well it started as a small jewelry making business as a high school project. After the project ended I decided we had a nice customer base why waste it so I took the surplus of Items as my pay after it & restarted it. Then over the years it grew past jewelry into other crafts by other people. I don't work much on the manufacturing end anymore."

"So you're actually the owner of this?"

"Yes since 1999 I have been the owner of Aphrodite's Precious Elements."

"Pretty name."

"Thank you."

"I have anther question."

"Sure"

"The main reason I wanted to meet you face to face was the resemblance some said you had to my sister."

"That's a bit funny isn't it?"

"Well actually I would need to agree with them."

"They say everyone has a twin out there."

"But rarely do we ever meet them."

"I don't kno" She stopped talking closing her eyes a moment.

"You ok?" His voice showed true concern. She nodded opening her eyes her skin looked a little flushed.

"It's just jet lag, sorry." She took a big sip of the water setting the glass down. "If you're excuse me I think it's best I head back to my brothers room to lay down for a bit."

"Of course, perhaps we can talk more later?"

"Of course. Pleasure meeting you as well."

He could tell she wasn't focusing too well. He pulled out his cell phone "Should I call your brother to come get you?"

"I'll be fine thank you." She stood up & made her way towards the door she steps unsteady almost looking like she was drunk, but she wasn't that way when she got there. He had a bad feeling about letting her go alone. He then looked at the photo he shot with the phone thinking his mom needed to see this.

Aug 2003

Shane was off the road to do some work back in Connecticut. Taking a break he was looking over old messages on his phone when he came across Jade's photo. He had wanted to wait till he could talk to his mom face to face, but then the hectic road schedule it had slipped his mind. Getting up he left his office telling his secretary he would be down at his mothers office.

Heading down the hall he entered the outer room of his moms office.

"Good morning Ms. Jackson."

A young red head look up from her desk with a smile. "Good morn sir."

"Is my mother free?"

"Well I don't see her on the line, one moment." She reached over hitting a buzzer.

"Yes Carol?" Came Linda's voice over the intercom.

"Sorry to bother you Ma'am, but your son is here & was wondering if you are free to see him?"

"Of course send him in." Shane nodded walking past her desk & through the other door. Linda got from behind her desk to walk over& hug her son. "Shane dear how things been?" She turns to walk over to a small sitting area by a large window looking over the city.

"Thinks have been good in most cases on the road."

"Why I feel there is a but in there?"

"Well I met a rather interesting girl." Linda looked at him faintly questioning look. "No mom not anything like that...Marissa & I are doing great. Come on give me more credit. Remember your going to be a Grand mom by Valentines day."

"True, I didn't mean for it to come across like that. Ok so what is interesting about this girl?"

"It might be better if I show you." He took out his phone searching for the image again before handing it to his mom. She looked at it & was trying not to laugh.

"You & your sister trying to pull a joke?"

"That is not Stephie." Linda looked down at the image then back at Shane. She could tell by now if he was Lying or not...this was not.

"Who is she then?"

"Shadow's sister. Very intelligent woman, she owns her own business. I think she said she has been the owner for the last 3 years. Her name is Jade...Jade...damn I never got her last name."

"Well what name is on Shadow's file? If she isn't married then it would be the same."

"Stephanie or JR would have that information."

"Is she into wrestling at all?"

"She was. I think she worked for ECW Before her brother showed up. She actually wrestled the guys."

"Impressive."

"Yes, but a little cocky when it comes to her feelings of females wrestlers."

"Like what?"

"She feels most can't wrestle, that they are only there as eye candy for guys. She pretty much refuses to get in the ring against a woman cause she feels most of their lack of talent could actually be a hazzard."

"Headstrong woman hmm?" Linda laughed "Sounds like her even more doesn't it?"

"I guess so...her voice even is a little like her mom, just a little deeper. It was a little creepy."

"Well one way to get to the bottom of this." Linda sands up walking over to her desk hitting the intercom.

"Yes Ms. McMahon?"

"Yes Carol please get Mr. Heyman on the phone & buzz the call once you get him."

"Yes Ma'am"

Once the phone buzzed Linda put it through the speaker.

"Hello Paul?"

"Linda, surprised to hear your wonderful voice."

"Yes, Shane is here as well. How are you feeling?"

"Well aside from the Doctor ordering I take it easy a few months I should be good in no time."

"Glad to hear it. We have a question about a former employee of yours."

"Go ahead shoot."

"Well we only have a first name, Jade."

"What about her?" He sounded a little shocked.

"Is she really as good as she seems...well she claims?"

"You mean her guys only thing? Yes she wrestled like a Cruiserweight. She even has some amateur background. She wrestled in High School after finding a loop hole in the rules that didn't ban females."

"Do you know why she left wrestling then if she had such a natural talent for it?"

"Um...well..."

"DO you or Don't you Paul simple question."

"I'm not at liberty to divulge that information."

"Does this information involve Shadow?"

Paul tries to stall before finally saying "Yes"

"Then we deserve to know if it will have an effect on his job."

"It might...but I can't say. Some may call me shady at times, but you know I am loyal to my word."

"Yes, I have to give you some credit for that. Ok so what is her connection to Shadow?"

"Business partner."

"We were told she as his sister." they could hear Paul almost stammering on his side of the phone.

"Maybe they are...I...I wasn't told that."

"Thanks Paul go take it easy. See you in a few months."

"Same to both of you...I will say two things. Why would a sister stop before a brother starts & why would they sign an alias?" He then hung up.

"He tried to leave us with more question then answers." Commented Linda.

"Seems that way. He is right though, why don't we know Shadow's real name? We know any of the other masked guys we have ever had. All his blood work is done by a private Doctor as well right?"

"Yes."

"Then I think it time I have a meeting with Shadow & find out."

"True since he is in the race for the title."

"I think he is set for it before I can talk to him."

"Well then we will deal with it when faced with it. He hasn't caused any type of problems has he?"

"No"

"Then I wouldn't worry too much"


	9. Chapter 9

Sept 24, 2003

Jade was up in her room trying to get her thoughts in order. She never did like when she had to take her injection. At least she was at home so she didn't need to worry about someone showing up at the wrong time. She then looked down at the appointment card showing she still had almost 2 hours before she had to leave. Feeling it best to spend some time with her mom she headed downstairs her footing a little shaky until she reached near the bottom. Her mom saw her as she made her way down & made her way over to the steps to help her rest of the way.

"Jade hun, you sure you will be ok till you see the doctor?"

"Yeah ma, but I think it may be better if you drive."

"Of course."

"I just hope he doesn't suggest a stronger dose. Last think I need is a red flag to rise on my next testing."

"Well if that is what you need."

Her teeth clenched in anger "What I need is to find my genetic father!" her fist pounded the arm of the chair. She then closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "Sorry mom"

"It's OK I understand Jadie." He mom leaned to kiss her cheek. She tried not to show her worry because while Jade worried more hormones might jeopardize her wrestling career she was more worried over her overall health.

They sat & talked until it was time to leave. Getting into the car the headed towards center city. Reaching hospital for the University of Pennsylvania, they headed into the parking lot that connected to the hospital. They made their way up to the office & checked in. Jade was unsure how long she waited before being called in. Getting up her mom asked to join her which Jade felt might be best as she was slightly worried what might be said. Walking into the exam room Jade took a seat on the table while he mom sat in a chair that was there.

It was about 5 minutes before Dr. Safri walked in a woman standing around 5'4" with deep red hair & blue eyes. "Good day to you both."

"Well it will be depending on what you have to tell me."

"I wish I had better news, but your body is either not utilizing the testosterone or is burning through it too fast. You could try moving your injections to every other week or there is a newer option. There is now a pellet we can inject under the skin."

"And how strong of a dose will the pellet give me & how long does it last?"

"The dose will be the same roughly but should be at a more steady rate & it last 3-4 months depending on your abortion rate. So you should be fine at least 3 months if you start getting symptoms between the 3-4 range then we know you will need them every 3. And sadly if you are effected before the 3 month mark you might need more of them."

"So I wouldn't need to carry the injectable with me?"

"Well it might be good as a precaution, but I know you have worried about someone finding them. I could prescribe what is called a buccal dosage. It is a tablet place in the mouth between the upper lip & the gum line. But it is to only be used if you get symptoms & then you are to make an anointment with me & get back to Phila as soon as you can...got it?" Jade nodded "Good I'll go get the stuff to implant the one crystal for you." She left to return a few minutes later with a tray holding two needles. One was the numb the area the other holding the crystal it's & was quite a bit thicker. "Ok Jade you wish it in the abs of the bottom?"

Jade was thinking a moment before choosing the bottom Lowering her pants her mom walked over to hold her hand. She tried not to wince as the first needle went in the sensation was that of a burn first before it started to numb. Dr. Safri tested the area before inserting the crystal.

"Ok all done." She wiped & placed a bandage on the pot allowing Jade to redress. "You may wish to rest a day before doing on hard work."

"I have a match tomorrow night. I can't miss it."

"Be careful then."

"Now sadly the next order of business which may cause reason for concern for your match. Your white blood cell count is starting to concern me."

"I thought the hormones helped with that?"

"Yes to a point...but I think it wise if you put your name in for a marrow transplant again."

"No...I won't go through that again. Not until we find the donor I actually need to make it that last time."

"Ms. Lindsay you may not have a choice if you value your life." Safri only used her last name if she really wished to get a point across. "The last one lasted roughly seven years." She could see that didn't make much of an impact. "Ok let me put it a way that might get through to you. You continue to wrestle without even planning to find a new donor even with the hormones you could pass out in the ring. Your white counts keeps growing it could make you more likely to break a bone. Ok you say you want to find the 'right' donor what steps have been taken?"

"Aside from the list from the clinic we really didn't know."

"Well you could try listing with companies that help with adopted children or hire an investigator." Jade nodded "Good just be careful." Jade shook the doctors hand before they headed up front to pay the bill & head back home.

"You are too headstrong for your own good you know that dear?"

Jade tried n to roll her eyes. "Yes mom...but I can't afford time off right now. I'm set for a title run."

"And what is that title worth if you get hurt?"

"I'll be fine Safri said this treatment should last at least 3 months I doubt the title will last that long, so I win it, defend it a while, then drop it & take time off." Once they were back at home Jade headed to the home office & deal with some business while she was home.


	10. Chapter 10

September 25, 2003

Jade had just finished changing into her ring gear at home before heading downstairs to meet up with her parents who were going to drive her to & attend the show that night. The ride most the way was quite. Reaching the arena she showed her pass to allow her parents to pull down into the loading dock area. Getting out of the car they headed for the back doors where security but nodded seeing who it was & waved them through.

"You know I took an odd risk bringing you this way. A big part is the mystery of me. Only a couple know 'Jade'."

"We understand hun...if you wish we can head into the main area?" She faintly nodded & her mom gave her a quick hug and her dad just a warm felt good luck. As they walked away she got a pat on her shoulder which she quickly turned to look.

"¿hermano del yo, usted listo para esta noche?" (yo brother, you ready for tonight?) Questioned Rey. Shadow just nodded. "Good...just remember Tajiri isn't a joke. You haven't had many 3 way dances before."

"I know...I dealt with him before."

"ECW right?" Shadow nodded "good don't forget you got me to deal with too." Rey said with almost a laugh.

"But remember you the one with the gold." Shadow replied with a chilling grin. "Véale fuera allí de bro." (See you out there Bro.) He patted Rey's shoulder before walking away. Shadow walked right past Los Guerreros with hardly a look. They turned their heads watching before continuing over to Rey.

"¿Todo muy bien con usted dos?" (Everything of with you two?) Questioned Eddie.

"Yeah, just fine. Hey title matches are never easy, more so a 3-way. He just focused is all. Excuse me guys." Rey offered a small smile before heading off.

Getting ready for their match Tajiri & Shadow head for the gorilla spot while Rey headed for the starting spot for his entrance. Shadow tried what she could to calm the butterflies in her body. What was a big deal. Was it because it was her home town? No couldn't be hey she performed in Philadelphia for years. Maybe it was the title? Yeah that could be it. It was going to be her first one in WWE. Tajiri's entrance was first. She was to come out next & they took opposing sides of the ring before Rey came out. There was one chant stronger then the rest. A solid chant of E-C-W Kept filling the air. For who if anyone who knew a all 3 one time or another wrestled there. The match started & went as planned for like the first 5 minutes. Tajiri got knocked out side leaving Shadow & Rey to lock up. At one point she was thrown towards the ropes not seeing Tajiri had gotten up early & was standing on the apron. The action took place so fast it shocked her. All she saw was a sea of green blinding her, to cause her to fall to the mat. That bastard misted her. Then feeling an impact & actually heard the ref begin to count she mustered up what she could to kick out. Hearing blows being exchanged she moved to the side to try to finish wiping her face. She vision began to clear just in time to see Tajiri pull something from his waistband tucking it into his mouth. Damn he never used 2 mists in a match before. At least that was the only thing she could think of he would be putting in his mouth. Even though it might of blown her cover she yelled to try to warn Rey. She don't know if it was too late or her voice muffled by that of the crowd. Rey dropped her teeth clenched in pain. She ran up behind Tajiri Grabbing him to quickly roll him up for a three count. After the match she quickly moved to Rey motioning to the EMTs. What of Rey's face wasn't covered by mask was streaked red. She had never seen a red mist again. The EMTs took Rey back after asking if he was OK. The ref was an able to award Shadow the belt which she only quickly celebrated with before heading back to be checked over herself. The medics complained about Shadows refusal to removed the mask.

Assuring them she was fine she then headed to get ready to leave. Reaching the GM's office she knocks & waits to be invited in. Not getting an answer she slowly opened the door to look in see it empty. Damn she forgot the Stephanie must be out as the ring for her promo. Closing the door Shadow waited outside. She leaded against the wall until she heard Stephanie & Vince heading in her direction. They both nodded seeing her.

"Good match."  
"Thanks Mr. McMahon."  
"Please Vince." Shadow just nodded. "So what can we help you with?"

"Just wished to secure the belt before I headed out."

"OK come on in." All three headed into the office. Stephanie retrieved the belt cases knowing the others would be there soon. Shadow placed the Cruiser weight belt in the right spot & bid them both a good night. Deciding on the time that passed She made her way down the hall to check on Rey. Luckily it was OK but had to admit the red stuff the vicious & really should be checked out. He offered proper congrats to Shadow & of course wanted him to expect his rematch.

November 10, 2003

Shadow was watching the action of the show on the monitors. She couldn't believe they had her there as a backup in case something happened to one of the other wrestlers. She was a champion, but was working as a back up. The night wore on slow for the most part. She was debating leaving once Batista's started since it was the last of the night & of curse wouldn't be needed anymore. Standing from where she sat most of the night & began to head for the parking area where she had the belt case for the night since it was away from Smackdown.

Turning the corner she saw Shane & said a brief hello as she passed.

"Wait a moment." She turned to look back. "I want to talk to you later...when you free?"  
"Just name when."  
"My room 9 am...Breakfast ok?"

"Fine." Shadow turned & continued to her rental & back to the hotel wondering what Shane wanted to talk to her about.

The next morning she got up & cleaned before dressing in Shadow's street clothing. She grabbed the belt case before heading up to Shane's suite. Knocking the door was opened to a comment about being on time. Shane allowed him to enter & take a seat on the sofa setting the case near him.

"Take that everywhere with you?"

"Well if I am away from my main show...I heard too many horror stories of the cases walking. If I know I will be on Smackdown a while I turn it in to your sister at the end of the night."  
"Smart move."  
"Thanks, I have a feeling you didn't want to talk about proper belt behavior."

Shane tried not to laugh. "Well right on that. I wanted to know how your sister was doing?"

"Good."

"what else?"

"Well I talked to Paul about you & her."  
"Paul? You mean Heyman?"

"Yes."  
"And what he say?"

"That she was a wrestler too, good at it. The thing is she left before you even started. Sort of but faded away. I was wondering why."

"She wished to focus on the other business."  
"But in ECW it would have been still local. A brother sister tag team defiantly would have been different."

"Perhaps, but it wasn't what we wanted."  
"Worried you to may compete with each other for 'head' spot?"

"No we get alone quite well together. I don't know how one would get along without the other. We keep in VERY close contact with each other."

"I see...oh where my manners? You want a drink or something?"  
"Water is fine."

"Good be right back." Shane headed for the mini-bar when there was a knock. "That should be breakfast. Would you mind getting it."

Shadow stood up heading for the door answering & it was room service with the order. Shadow checked off on it but told Shane he would still need to sign. Shane began to walk over & stopped a moment. He just had an odd feeling, but brushed it off for now as he came to sign for the food. The cart was wheeled in & the guy left. Moving to the table with their trays they sat down to eat & talk some more. Shane kept looking over as if trying to make out the features under the mask. One image kept popping into his head over & over again.

"Why don't you wish us to know your real name?"

"Personal reasons."

"We know Rey's we knew Ultimo's...I don't think we have not known a Masked wrestlers real name, even if we didn't see the face."  
"can't convince you Shadow is mine?"  
"Nope...Paul did comment about an Alias." She tried not to grumble, at least he didn't flat out tell them. "What if I can guess it?"

"Fine."

"Ok sister's name is Jade..so Jasper?" She just shot Shane a look. "Guess not. Lets see. Malachite?" She just shook her head taking another bite of her food. She had a feeling this was going to take a while. "ok is it as stone name?" She nodded. "Hmm what other guy names are also stones?" She tried not to smirk, but he saw a faint twinkle in those eyes. "God this will sound like I am totally nuts. Maybe it's because of my dads recent plans...You can even laugh after I say it. Are you actually Jade?" He looked down a moment actually feeling a fool for saying it. "Ok that was a jo..." he started to lift his head back up causing him to stop mid-statement at the look of worry in Shadow's eyes. "Wait, it's not a joke is it?" She shakes her head. "Wow...you really are, aren't you?"

"Yes." The gruffness of Shadow wasn't there. "So what will you do now with that knowledge?"

"What would you wish me to do?"  
"Honestly...nothing. I doubt your father will be as understand as you seem to be."

"That may be true, but sadly being one of the chief officers him & my mother both deserve to know." She just nodded slowly. "Hey he can't fire you over this & you are a good wrestler, he would be a fool to even try. Can you take the mask off so I can sort of talk to you...as you?" She nodded unhooking the chin strap & slides it off running a hand through her hair. "I guess that explains why you like it short?"

"Yes."

"OK next question, how do you...um...how do you disguise your...um..."  
"How do I hide the appearance of my chest?"

"Well yes?"

"Well I guess it partly helps it's not that big to begin with. Second I wear a chest piece made of almost a wet suit material that holds them in & helps with the smoother appearance of pectorals."  
"impressive & you did all that just so you could wrestle guys?"  
"More or less yes."

"So there is no brother?"  
"Nope, I'm an only child."  
"You parents know about this?"  
"Yes they were there when Shadow won the belt."

"well that was nice of them."  
"Yeah even though my mom I think freaked out when Tajiri hit me with the mist."

"I guess that can be understandable. OK I feel odd asking this part, but has anyone ever told you how much to look like my sister?"

"Not really."  
"But you knew?"

"Well once I came to WWE & was working for her yes. Even though the first time I saw her I wasn't fully sure who she was. It was back in Philly at the ECW Arena."

"OK Yes I think she did briefly mention you to me." He laughed "Maybe we share a distant relative."

"Yeah maybe." Her facial expression & tone of voice almost dropped as if telling Shane she didn't see the humor in it.

"What's wrong? I meant it as a joke."

"I know you did...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Jade please...hmm I want you to & how you can think of me more as a friend then a boss. Remember your boss is my sister not me."

"That would be nice."

"Then please what's bothering you."

"I never talked to anyone about it outside of my family...something we try not to talk too much about. The think is when you said about distant relative, it...it just made me think. You see...damn not even sure how to put this. My parents...well they aren't fully mine."

"What?...what do you mean not fully?"

"That's the confusing part. I guess you can say my mom was sort of a surrogate that never had to give me to the other people."

"So you were basically adopted?"  
"I guess that is one way to put it, but none of us knew."

Shane really looked confused. "How could you mother not know she was a surrogate?"

"Because she really wasn't...there is no easy way to explain...bluntly she went to a hospital to get fertility treatment & somehow she was given the wrong one. I was already over 18 when we found out about the mix up."

"So do you want to find out who your parents would have been?"

"Yes, but for slightly selfish reasons..." her skin then paled realizing what she was about to slip.

"Selfish how?"

"Forget it...please."

"Ok...but if you want any help in your search, let me know. We have quite a few ties to the media. Also you want to just talk it will stay between us. OK?"

"OK thanks Shane, I really should get going though I got a flight out this afternoon."

"Ok catch you later." She nodded as she put the mask back on & headed out the room & back to her own to pack..

Shane sat there a few minutes thinking. He remembered something faintly from his past. A letter he remembered seeing quite a few years ago when he was home visiting & Stephanie was away at school. A letter he remembered sadly his parents didn't want talked about. Shane thinks it might have to be brought up again after all this time.


	11. Chapter 11

November 18,2003

Shane sitting in is hotel room picked up the phone calling his father's suite.

"Hey it's Shane...not much, but I was wondering if you were free to talk?...Sort of both...In person?...ok I'll be right down." Getting off the phone he made sure he had his room key before heading just a few rooms way. Knocking on the door Shane was a little surprised when his father opened the door himself & invited him in.

"You said part of it was personal so I sent Lacie on a few chores."

"Thanks pop." Shane walked over sitting on the sofa. "Just need to think of where to start."

"Everything of with Marissa?"

"Yes she & the baby are doing fine."

"Good, glad to hear it. Ok so just pick a place to start. You wish to talk business first then we will talk business, you wish to cover the personal stuff then we will cover that. Where ever is fine by me."

"Well they are sort of connected. You know our current cruiser weight champ?"

"That masked guy, Shadow right?"

"Yeah that's him."

"Not causing trouble is he...Problems with Steph or other guys?"

"Not at all pop...Lets just say I found some interesting facts about him...before you ask it doesn't or should effect his abilities as a valuable employee."

"OK but you feel it something we should know none the less?"

"Yes."

"Ok spill it then."

"Shadow's real name is Jade." Vince sort of had a so what look. "Um dad it's not a guy with a female name." Vince's expression changed to a mix of anger & a don't mess with me look. "I'm not joking Shadow is a female."

"And she made a fool of us?!?"

"No dad calm down. She just wanted to be a real wrestler, actually she was one before. She wrestled on her High School team her Senior year. She's a fast learner & would have to be good if Shadow is now a champion."

Vince sighed but still sort of glared. "What do you think should be done?"

"Nothing, still treat Shadow as 'he' has been to this point." Vince just nodded slowly sitting into a chair thinking.

"So she is like Chyna or Jazz?"

"Well not exactly...she isn't quite as built as them. As you know from the title Shadow sticks mainly to Cruiser though he has wrestled slightly bigger guys like RVD. Plus Jade doesn't say she wants to be known as a female who wrestles men. She just want to be like any other wrestler."

"But it's not normal for a woman to want to wrestle guys."

"She's not a fluff kind of girl. She's very athletic & business smart. I must admit she keeps busy cause along with a wrestler's schedule she also runs her own business."

"Good head on her shoulders hmm?"

"Very much so."

"Perhaps it would be nice to meet this young lady."

"Well that kinda leads to the personal part of this meeting. She needs some help tracking down some family. I already told her I would." Shane played with his shirt collar.

"OK son what you need me to do?"

"Well first thing would be to do something you & mom have held off for quite a while."

"What?"

"Um...see if you can still register with the genetic file of people that were effected by that clinic."

Vince's face darkened looking at his son. "You were told not to bring that place up again. The past is that...besides we wouldn't be able to claim anything since there is no child to check." The last part of the statement causes Vince's heart to ache even after all these years.

"The thing is da..."

"ENOUGH."

"No dad please...this is partly why I wanted to talk to you before mom."

"You are NOT to bring this up to your mother got it."

"Dad what if there is another person with McMahon genes out there?" Vince just shook his head, his face still in a dark scowl. "Dad she is seeking her parents...she mentioned a fertility mix-up. One that was not discovered till she was over 18."

"And why you sound so sure we might be them?"

"Just call it a family resemblance. IF you wish to meet her I can call to see if she is free?"

"Just to end this foolishness. If you can convince to me why you believe this I will try to bring the subject to your mother."

Shane nodded pulling out his cell phone he begins to scan the listings. Finding her number he dialed. "Hello Jade It's Shane...I was wondering if you were already checked into the hotel?...good are you busy?...ok well don't want to interrupt your gym time...I just wanted to meet up to talk more. You think your be free for lunch?...good, meet me in 2034 around 11:30?...good, that will be great...oh one more thing...come as Jade please?...ok bye." He hung up the phone looking at Vince. "Ok pop 11:30 my room...I guess I'll see you then. Shane got up leaving the room & returned to his own hoping he was doing the right thing.


	12. Chapter 12

Shane & Vince wee sitting in his suite talking & waiting. Vince kept looking ver at the time looking faintly annoyed.

"She still has 5 minutes dad. She is punctual as far as I have known." Just then a knock at the door. "See that's here now." Shane walks over checking the peephole before opening the door. "Hey, why the coat?"

"Just what you mentioned before. Maybe it best not too many see me?" Vince faintly heard the voice & wondered if his ears were playing games on him.

"I guess I can understand, well come on in please lunch should be here soon & I wish you to meet someone." She steps in past Shane & saw Vince sitting by the table. At first all Vince could see was a woman in nice pants & a hooded black coat. "Here let me take that for you." Shane walked behind her to help removed her coat. Removing the hood before unzipping the coat Shane helped slide it from her shoulders & he took it to the closet. Vince just watched seeing the rest of a nice business suit & then the face as she watched Shane around the room. She froze faintly when she finally noticed Vince.

Walking over she extended a hand towards him. "Pleasure to meet you sir." He sat there stunned a moment an event hard for Vince.

"Yes...Yes it is." He stood up & took her hand shaking it. He then sat back down. Shane then walked over offering her a seat before sitting himself.

"Was meeting Mr. McMahon the reason you wished me dressed like this?"

"You mean as yourself...yes. I told him this morning all about you."

"All about?" Shane nodded.

"Yes, we talked of your many talents young lady. Disguise I guess is another one."

"Excuse me sir?" Jade looked shocked at him.

"Think you can come around here & try to fool us!"

"Fool you? I don't understand..."

"For a woman that is supposed to be so smart you are quite good at playing dumb." Jade tried to hide her hurt expression.

"If you mean my wrestling sir...I just wished to compete & perform. If I tried it as a woman it would of been treated like a sideshow act."

"I meant your deception of my son." Jade & Shane both had confused looks. "Think you can come in with a good dye job & my guess contacts along with some sob story of lost family."

Jade fighting the mix of sadness & anger. "I guess it wasn't such a pleasure after all." She stood up heading for the closet. Getting her coat she draped it over her arm. She shook her head slowly then looked at Shane. "I knew it was wrong to tell you anything." She then headed out the door & down the hall for the elevators.

"Dad what the hell was that all about."

"Shane don't think she was the first to claim she was a McMahon. With all the storylines we do with me being a skirt chasing old man there has been a fair share of people claiming it true & that they were the proof."

"Dad she never brought it up...I never even told her I was thinking it except for asking if anyone has ever told her about the resemblance. She told me she never thought of it & that no one ever really said anything to her in ECW."

"Maybe she didn't do this till she got here."

"Damn it dad...she met Stephanie once when she went to meet with Heyman. Even then she noticed the resemblance even though it was a brief meeting. RVD knew her since then ask him if you wish. Damn it dad she may be a wrestler, but also still a woman. You really hurt her feelings & now caused her not to trust me. You know how hard it was for me to see what she really looked like without the Shadow's mask on? If she was trying to trick us as you think don't you think we would of known sooner??"

"It's all a matter of timing my son. Just like with anything else."

"Dad Paul had already seen her once a while a go when she was in the hotel gym working with Rob. Shawm was there too. Mom had seen a photo I took as well from before."

"You said you only recently found out about her."

"About her being Shadow yes. Before that I met her once & was told she was Shadow's sister. It was the first meeting I took the photo to show mom."

"And what did she say."

"At first she thought Steph had cut her hair or we were playing a joke. The other thought didn't cross either of our minds at the time."

"We will see." Vince looked down at his watch again excusing himself. He gave Shane a quick hug assuring him it will work out before leaving. After he left Shane sighed over the mess it all caused.


	13. Chapter 13

December 20, 2003

Jade was sitting in her Drs. Office waiting for her to come back in to discuss some results. She was laying back on the exam table when she walked in.

"Jade?"

"Yeah I'm awake Safri." She moved to begin to sit up, but the doctor could see her faintly shaky actions. "Why I have a feeling not good news."

"I'm sorry my dear it's not. Your white blood count is getting even worse. I don't think the testosterone is really making an impact anymore."

"Can't we increase the dose?"

"I don't think it will matter Jade. For your own health it may be best not to give you anymore injections until we can find your real father."

"But what about the symptoms?"

"The dizzy spells & fatigue are from the blood count. I am insisting you put in for another bone marrow transplant. That should help reverse some of it along with kemo or radiation."

"Only temporarily though right?"

"Sadly yes there isn't much more that can be offered. Any research we have done shows only one other case being found in US in the last 50 years. They were treated the same way we would offer you if we could. You are sort of a lucky person to of done as well as you did with only one part of the treatment."

"Fine put me on the list, but I can't be put in the hospital yet. I have one show New Years...I'll loose the belt then. I'll put in for time off for family emergency then come back here."

"I wouldn't advise it. How is a good way to put it. Your bones if they haven't already could grow weak & break easily sort of like an early osteoporosis. Plus if you get one of your dizzy spells in the ring...lastly if the dizzy spell leads to fainting. Well Jade I warned you before it could lead to a coma."

"I know Doc but just laying around isn't going to do anything."

"Ok fine I know you try to hid your identity the best you can, but is there anyone you can confide in about this?"

"I don't know why?"

"I know it is just over a week, but I would feel a lot better if there is someone who can help keep an eye on you on the road. You know incase you pass out in or out of the ring. Though going I still feel is not in your best health I would feel at least a little better of someone knew & could help."

"I'll see but no one comes to mind."

"Well if you do let them know where you keep the buccal dose at. Also a thing a smelling salts may be a good idea as well. If they also get too bad I don't care what job commitment you have"

"Yes ma'am." The Doctor just shook her head telling Jade she will see her shortly after New Year & also to go down to Hematology before leaving the hospital so that they can out her on the bone marrow transplant list.

Jade headed down stairs & found the right room to get her blood work started. After that she took a cab back home to rest before she had to do her last minute Christmas shopping. Sitting at home only one name came to mind even thought she didn't wish to place a burden on them she didn't see the choice. Reaching for her phone she went through the list looking for the right name. Dialing she only got his voice mail. "Hey Rob it's Jade, when you get this please call me back...It's important." She hung up the phone & got changed shopping was now one of the last things on her mind. She called her one of her friends asking for them to help her out with last minute shopping just using the excuse of not feeling well. She read of a list of names & how much could be sent on each. After hanging up she called for a cab to pick her up.

Her destination St. Ambrose Church. Getting out in front of the church she slowly walked in as it felt odd not being in that place since she started wrestling. The pews were speckled here & there with a few older people praying. Some women were gathered up by the statue of the Virgin Mary. Jade made her way over to the Prayer candles. Kneeling she lowers her head a swirl of thoughts in her mind. "Dear Lord, let me see past this one task. I know some may think I turned my back on you for not being here. I know some would say I have been given so much time already. Just a little longer I ask. Don't let what I have accomplished be tarnished." Lifting her head she took one of the lighting sticks & lit it from another candle to light a new one. Slowly she stood up & turned to head back into the main hall, but was greet by the sight of the priest. "Father Francisco, you startled me."

"I am really sorry M'sister..." the older gentleman squinted looking at her before pulling a pair of glasses from a pocket. "Sister Jade, is that you?"

"Yes father it is."

"My heavens it been long..." he then sighed "Your dad swear your family would never pass those doors again...how long ago?"

"Almost 7 years."

"You look well."

"Considering I guess." The priest faintly nodded.

"Even without these walls you know he still hears you."

"Yes, but sometimes it is nice to feel closer."

"Do I hear doubt in your tone?"

"Sorry father but those 7 years have been good in some cases but bad in others."

"Care to have an ear that will listen." Jade nodded "Follow me then dear." He turned & headed towards the office. Walking into the room he offered her one chair & he took the other. She spend the next almost 30 minutes telling Father Francisco most if not all that had been happening to her. Part way through she had to stop & regain her focus. He didn't say a word the whole time she spoke.

"Well if what you say of this illness is true you have been blessed already."

"I know father, I wish not greed...just a chance to end it right. I know it may seem minor, it's an act, a show. If I am meant to leave it let it be quite."

"I wish you the best & pray for your safety & in your search. Your time so far may of been blessed, but you are still a young lady that has a lot to offer this world."

"Thank you father." With that she left & made her phone call for a ride home. It was on the ride back that Rob returned her call she quickly filled him in. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had known her so long & not once really thought of her as being ill...more so as ill as she made it sound. He even tried to talk her out of the match with Rey, but she would have nothing to do with it. She kept apologizing for placing such a weight on him. He didn't see it as a burden &was honored she trusted him so much. They ended the call with him say he would pick her up at the air port New Years eve for the party.


	14. Chapter 14

December 25, 2003

Jade had contacted Rob wishing him a Merry Christmas & letting him know she was coming in by train instead since it was only about a 2 hour ride from Philadelphia. Confirming her arrival time. Everything confirmed he said he would see her on the 30th where they could spend the day enjoying the sights of the city. Also brief mention of news to share with her. She kept trying to get from him what it was but he refused to budge. Going online she sent out all the needed letters before heading down for lunch & exchange of gifts.

The people gathered shocked her some not realizing how many people her mom invited so early in the day. A few comments were made about how much must of been spent on them. Of course Jade told them not to worry a it was not the cost, but the joy it was bringing them. She smiled watching everyone & then excused herself moving into the other room to get a drink.

"The appointment was bad news wasn't it?"

"Today isn't the day mother."

"Jade you wouldn't discuss it the last 5 days."

"It's the holidays...time to celebrate."

"I know how frugal you are normally with your gifts & people still love them all the same."

"Who said I wasn't this year?" Jade took a sip of her drink leaning lightly on the table.

"As some had said I know what some of those must of cost you."

"It's only money mom...what's the point if you can't enjoy some of it?"

"It is just not like you."

"I have always been a generous person even if not in the fiscal manner. But the business & wrestling are both going well so why not? Besides I have a feeling you already know the answer of how I am since you invited so many so early."

"What do you mean, we normally have company on Christmas."

"Yes for dinner, lunch was always just us three. If you excuse me I think I need to go lay down." Finishing her drink she placed the glass in the sink before heading back out using the excuse of work she heads back upstairs to her room. She was neither tired nor had work but wished time alone to tend to a personal matter.

Reaching her room she pulled out her lap top & began to type up two documents. The files names 'Omega' & 'Omega fin'. Finishing she set her alarm for a few hours, closer to dinner time & laid down unknown if she would be able to sleep or not. She wasn't even sure how long she laid there for before her cell phone was ringing. Rolling over she looked at the number a little surprised. She answered it. "Ello? Rob?...hey what's up? Change of plans?...tonight? It's Christmas so dinner with family...I guess we can, but I thought you were home with Sonya?...oh...ouch...um yeah I'll make sure we have room." She gave him all the needed details. Getting off the phone she made her way to the steps calling for her mom. She came up meeting her at the landing.

"Yes dear?"

"Think we can squeeze one more plate at dinner?"

"Well it will be tight, but we will find a way, why?"

"A friend/co-worker of mine had his holiday spirit slightly dashed & hoped maybe we can help raise them again."

"Sure thing Jade...um does he...well...um..."

"Yes he know who I am...he was the one who first helped me with it in ECW."

"Good guy then. Ok go back to your rest I'll let you know when he gets here."

"Thanks mom." She kisses her cheek before heading back to her room to lay back down.

Jade wasn't sure how long she was laying down for until she faintly thought she heard someone. Her eyes fluttered some then opened to see Rob sitting in a chair. She tried not to jump & he tried not to laugh.

"Sorry didn't want to wake you but your mom send me up."

"That's a shock, my mom actually letting a guy upstairs?" She chuckled sitting up looking at him. "So your ride was ok?"

"Yeah it was cool considering."

"Hey don't worry about or even think about her tonight ok?"

"OK...oh these are for you." He reached down next to him pulling up a bunch of flowers in a mix of red & white.

"Their nice but you didn't need to."

"But I wanted to."

"Well how about we head downstairs so I can place them in some water." Rob nodded & offered her his hand to stand even though she didn't need it. Making their way back down the steps & then through the living room when one of her aunts told her to stop right there. Both stopped & Jade looked over only to see the aunt pointing above them. Jade just had a feeling looking in the archway above her head.

"Come on you two...you know what to do." Jade looked at Rob & he looked back so a brief shrug. Without a second thought he wrapped an arm around her waist & kissed her square on the lips. A action she was not expecting...she thought maybe a quick peck on the cheek. The kiss also earned a few whistles form the people gathered. Regaining her composure she turned continuing toward the kitchen to find something for the flowers.

She reached into a cabinet for a vase & half filled with water before trimming the stems to fit 7 allow fresh water to flow.

"I hope to didn't mind."

"Just didn't expect it."

"Can I be honest?"

"Of course."

"I wanted to do that for years."

"Oh?...how many years?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Yet you stayed with Sonya."

"I am a loyal guy sue me."

"But you weren't married."

"Still loyal though."

"What ever..."

"You didn't like...or you don't feel the same?"

"It's not that...it's complicated...you know that." She walked past him to set the full vase on the buffet table for decoration. She hadn't looked at him this whole time. After setting the flowers down he carefully turned her to look at her & her at him.

"Complicated how? You are trusting me on the road, told me one of the biggest things I could think of. What else is there?"

"Well one I don't wish to be some rebound girl."

"You're not trust me."

"Second my health."

"I don't care."

"It's a big thing to deal with."

"I already am as a friend. My heart is already in it even if you still said no."

"and if Sonya comes back asking forgiveness?"

"I may forgive, but not go back...my heart has not been with her for at least the last few months. I actually hated hearing about you & Dave...then how he treated you. It tore at me to see that pain you felt." His hand lightly brushed her cheek. "I don't know what it is about you...there just...is."

"I really don't know Rob. Just an odd memory...you will think I'm silly."

"I doubt it, but try me."

"My first boyfriend...well..he was my sparing partner & wrestling 'teacher' in high school."

"OK and?"

"Well you were kind of the same in ECW & to a point still are." She went to look down but Rob gently stopped her chin."

"I don't care...& neither should you. I am not him."

"I know...I told you it was silly."

"You right it is...besides was he that bad of a guy."

"Not till the end...we didn't end well." He could tell she was getting uncomfortable for some reason so he pulled her into a hug to comfort her.

He then pulled away to look at her. "May I ask a favor?"

"What is that?"

"I want you to be my date for New Years. You as Jade...not Shadow." Her skin almost paled.

"I...I don't know if I can."

"Why not. I know you were going to be there...remember I would of been picking you up?"

"I remember...but I didn't know for sure if I would make the party."

"Worried you won't feel well?"

"Maybe?"

"You'll be fine."

"I have nothing to wear."

"We will find you the perfect outfit."

"What about my resemblance to a certain someone."

"Who?"

"Rob you're not that blind."

"I have no clue who you mean." Acting clueless...or she hopes an act anyways.

"Stephanie...you know my boss."

"So what...shock everyone & have some fun. Come...please. As I said we will find the perfect dress."

"I'll think about it...New years is not a good time for me."

"Why?"

"Just a bad event in my life happened that night."

"Does it involve the same guy?"

"Yeah."

"Ok enough said. Just think it over."

"Ok I will."

"Good now lets go spend time with your company." She nodded & headed back to the living room while rest of the food what taken care of. When dinner was called everyone made their way to the dinning room except some of the younger kids who sat at a smaller table in the kitchen.

After everyone was done eating & started to leave Rob invited Jade to ride back with him to New York. After some pushing & convincing she said yes & packed up her bag & wished her parents bye before hopping into Rob's rental to head for New York.


	15. Chapter 15

(Sorry for the long break I hope to finish the story soon)

Pulling into the hotel & parking Jade grabbed her bag following Rob inside. She veered off & headed for the front desk when Rob stopped her.

"Where you going?"  
"Um to check in. Well see if they will chance my reservation to now instead of 5 days."  
"Well you could always come to..."  
"No Rob" She chuckled "I am not gonna tempt fate too much. Actually you sure you even have a room...Sure 'she' isn't still in it?" Rob sort of grumbled & walked with her to the front desk. She checked into her reservation while he went to see if there was any messages left for him. They both had luck, she got her room changed early & Rob got news that Sonya was already gone. Both heading for the Elevator he escorted Jade to her room first before heading down to his. Walking in she set her suitcase to one side & set her laptop bag in the desk.

She pulled out the folder holding her room keys, pulling one out she handed it to Rob a faint small & a joking tone. "Now you better not use this to sneak into my room while I'm sleeping."  
Rob had a faint shocked look of hurt as he plucked the key from her hand.  
"Now would I really do that? Come on me?" Of course before she could respond he leaned in giving her a small kiss which she didn't protest over. It was almost as if she expected it. She moved in closer allowing the kiss to deepen between them before she turned to break it she cheeks slowly blushing.

"And you wondered why I didn't want to share a room?" Playing with her hair faintly flustered she walked to the window looking out. Rob was torn in feelings, till one out weighed the other. He walked over & wrapped his arm around her middle from behind resting his head near her shoulder.

His voice soft was soft in her ear. "I don't care about temptation...I just care about you. As I said before I had for quite some time." He turned her head enough to faintly kiss her cheek, but then caught sight of her sniffling as if trying not to cry. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I'm sorry." She turned & moved easily from his grasp leaving him feel confused.  
"What are you sorry for?"  
"I'm not fully sure, I guess just some reservations over feelings is all."  
"What troubles you?"  
"Rob you just broke up with your girlfriend of how many years? You then claim you had feelings for me for years but never acted on them because of loyalty to her. How can I take that so blindly? How can I feel right allowing you to get wrapped up with me, a woman who may not even..." She closed her eyes trying to focus & moved to sit by the desk. Worry stretched across Robs face watching her. She faintly sighed as few tears ran her checks. "A woman who sadly is almost counting her last days?" Rob walked over kneeling by her a hand under her chin to look at him.

"I don't care Jade. When will you get that? I don't care if it days, weeks...I pray longer of course. I am glad I told you & I hope show you how I really feel about you before it was too late. As for allowing me to be wrapped up...you captured my heart even if you didn't want it. I would grieve the same if your time comes too soon." He swallowed deeply to try to choke back his own rising sadness. Him saying all this was bringing forward things he did not wish to think about alone say out loud & analogue. The words passing his lips made him confirm about how limited their time together might really be. "Go get some rest Jade...I'll come get you around 9 for breakfast & then shopping, OK?" She nodded & slowly stood walking with Rob to the door where they exchanged one last kiss before he reluctantly left to head to his own room. After he left she went & prepared for bed trying to sleep despite the swirling thoughts in her head.

December 26, 2003

Jade woke up early & showered before looking through her suitcase for something to wear. She spent so much time as a guy she didn't have much to wear that was 'hers'. On time ro showed up & they headed out to eat. Over breakfast they disused what stores to take her to in order to find her new years outfit. Jade almost mentioned wishing to go to a salon to get her hair done. She wanted it dyed. When asked why she admitted it was partly to separate her from looking like a certain other female at the party. Rob understood & agreed that should be the first place to go then so she can try dresses on with her new hair color & fresh cut. She decided on raven black hair the edges trimmed some but the bangs cut short almost spiked. Rob actually thought it was cute & they went shopping.

It took a few hours of looking at dresses & shoes to find just the right outfit for New years. It was strapless in a shimmery almost pewter color fabric that hugged her just right around the chest in a plunging neckline but then flowed out from the rest of the body that moved with the slightest movement. The next stop was to look at a few jewelry shops to pick the perfect accessories. A white gold Necklace accented with three diamonds that would fall just nicely in the neckline of the dress. She also got a diamond tennis bracelet also in white gold. She tried to hide the fact she was getting tired, but some how Rob knew & suggested returning to the hotel & received little protest. After they were back & in her room Rob suggested trying everything on together to see if anything was missing. She came out & Rob tried not to have his jaw drop.

"Perfectly stunning." He walked over leaning in for a kiss she tried to back up but his arm grabbed her instead. "You not going anywhere." He said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He then went to nuzzle her neck a feeling that sent shivers through her body. Rob tried not to chuckle faint as her actions where that of a naive girl. Part of him wondered if it was true what she said, had she really only had one boyfriend before? The devilish part of his couldn't help to have a little fun. The only protesting she really gave was over her outfit, He claimed it could be dry cleaned before the dance. He made sure she enjoyed the rest of the evening without it going too far. Sadly buried deep in the back of his mind was nagging part of the reason for his actions. If she was sadly as bad as she let on at times she was he wanted to make sure not to waste a moment & have regret if it became to late to act on his feelings.


	16. Chapter 16

December 29, 2003

Vince was sitting in his den at home looking at a certified envelope in his hands that was delivered just a few moments ago. He knew he would need to open it eventually but was still figuring in his head what he would do no matter what the results were. Part of his wanted to be wrong in this case, but how could it be possible? He cursed himself for tormenting him & just finally opened it. Pulling the letter out her rubbed his jaw as he read it. His actions froze as his eyes scanned two words. 'Identity Confirmed' there is was in black and white. Jade Lindsay by blood was a McMahon. He was so protective of his family he had not wanted to believe what was staring him in the face a few months ago. He had to figure how to tell the rest of the family & when. He also realized it was only right to tell Jade as well & ask forgiveness for his actions the first time they met. Of course the first person to tell was Linda, but how. She too had her reservations about the testing. Neither one really wanted to open themselves up for the disappointment that may of arose that the results been negative. He decided the best time would be at dinner that night.

They were eating that night discussing mostly business stuff including final preparations for the company New Years eve event. At one point Linda felt as if she was talking to herself.

"Vince?"  
"Wh...oh sorry you were saying?"  
"It doesn't matter, you seemed miles away, what's wrong?"  
"It's nothing...I received word from Dr. Sawcroft's office today."  
"What did that say?" Linda looked nervous she wasn't sure how she would react no matter the answer.  
"It came back positive...Before you ask I Haven't told anyone else yet."  
"But you plan on it correct?"  
"Of course, I just don't know when or how yet. We haven't told Steph about any of this yet, I need to find out how to approach Shane about it after our last blow up on the subject. As for Ms. Lindsay herself, well that was a bad first impression on my part."

"Well at least tell Shane when you can reach him, Steph we will work on a time. Hey why not both of them before the party? We find some way to tell Ms. Lindsay in private...see how she takes it & then take it from there too see what part she does or doesn't want with us past that of employee."  
Vince nodded in agreement & rest of the evening finished normally aside from their hearts & mind feeling a little lighter.

December 31, 2003

Vince was finishing up his bow tie when there was a knock on their suite door. Linda went to open in allowing Shane & His wife in. Asking where their son was & was assured he was ok with a babysitter from the hotel.

"Where's Steph or is she showing upstairs whenever her & Paul are ready?"  
"Well she is suppose to show up down here first."  
"Yeah mom you said something about important news?" Linda nodded with a faint smile "But you want to wait for sis to get here?"  
"You mind?"  
"No I just wish I knew what was going in."  
"Soon Shane I promise dear. Let me finish getting ready myself, help yourselves to something to drink." She kissed Shane's cheek before heading back to the bedroom informing Vince that Shane was there, but guess Steph was running late. If she would show at the room at all.

About 10 minutes later Steph did show up with Paul. Shane went to the door to let her in saying Mom & Dad should be out in a few minutes.  
"Any ideal what the surprise is?"  
"Nope just told me they wanted to see us before we headed to the ballroom tonight. Whatever ist is though mom seemed in a good mood." Shane called in toward Linda & Vince to let them know Steph was there & everyone took seats to wait. Linda & Vince came out greeting everyone then kind of looked at each other as if to ask who would start. Finally Linda almost nudges Vince to start.

"Ok ok...hmm...where to start...where to start. We have a bit of news to share with you both. Hmm...well first Shane I seem to owe you an apology for a bit f a disagreement we had a few months ago." Shane looked a little puzzled wondering what disagreement because he could only think of one recently. Shane got ready to open his mouth but Vince just motioned for him to wait. "Please let me try to get through all this first. Second the news deals sort of with a secret we kept from you Stephy dear. Shane came to me a few months ago with an question of any other siblings."  
"WHOA...Hold on WHAT!!..." Spattered Stephanie.  
"Steph please wait...I will explain I hope. Back when you were just a little kid your mom & I wanted a third child...well there was..."

He coughs a bit feeling odd talking about this to his kids even if they were now adults. "There was problems. So we went to a Dr. For help. You may not of remembered because of how young you were at the time, but your mom was pregnant again. Sadly she had a miscarriage. Something neither of us really talked about after it happened. Well after you were already away in collage we received word that the Dr we went to was part of a clinical...Mix up. We also wish to forget about it & decided not to tell you about it."  
"But Shane knew?!"  
"Only because he accidently found the letter one time he was over visiting before we threw it out. So yes Shane knew but didn't really say anything until a few month ago when he approached me about someone he knew. Someone who seemed to hold a lot of our family traits, good business sense, strong work ethics, even good knowledge of our business..."

"What is someone in the company?"  
"YES...sorry let me finish. Now this is sort of two secrets. The person Shane approached me about was Jade Lindsay..."  
"Shadow's Sister?"  
"No...Shadow is Jade."  
"WHAT!! He was working under me though...HE'S ONE OF OUR CHAMPIONS!! Now you telling me He is a SHE!?" Paul was trying to take in everything Vince was saying as well & had a hard time believing it. He had to keep a hand on Stephanie's shoulder to try to keep her calm & in her seat.  
"Yes that is exactly what I am saying."

"How do you know for sure?"  
"Well partly something we were told by Heyman a while ago that & your brother figured it out & sort of confronted her about it one day. She admitted it to him."  
"Before or after he...I mean she became champ?"  
"Before."  
"Vince hun not to cut Steph off, but you are getting a little sidetracked."  
"Yes of course sorry dear. That is just the tip of the information. As I said Shane had approached me about Jade & brought up that old letter. He told me she told him about her own paternity problems & her wishing to find out her blood realities. I agreed to meet her & at first couldn't believe it & had my reservations."  
"Dad you called her a liar to her face over something she didn't even know I was doing."

"Yes Shane...and I am sorry for that now. You both see about a month ago your mom & I did decide to check more into this matter. We only got conformation a couple days ago."  
"And?"  
"She is...Jade Lindsay by blood is your sister."  
"Does she know yet?"  
"No...We don't know yet how to approach her about it after how I reacted last time. Do you know if she will be there tonight?"  
"I don't know, she might be...if she is do you wish me to tell her?"  
"It might be easier from you."

"I would be glad to."  
"I still don't believe it."  
"Why sis?"  
"Um, well one BIG thing. Ok she female, so shouldn't she of also been sick when she was younger?"  
"Well she may of been."  
"But we were told it couldn't be treated without Dad. She is how old? 26 or 27...not to sound cold but I came down ill when I was 13. We were told it could of well killed me, you telling me some how she is twice that age but fine?"  
"Maybe she wasn't affected. I Don't know. Dad said they have confirmation of it, it is only fair she be told as soon as we can. I'll tell her as soon as I can."  
"Good thank you son...hmm we all ready now I guess?" Everyone nodded & headed out of the room & up to the ball room.


	17. Chapter 17

Jade was in the bathroom of her room lightly splashing water on her face trying to get the wavering feeling to pass.

"Two more days...that's all I need...two more days." She was almost bracing herself against the counter closing her eyes when she heard Rob's voice behind her.

"You don't need to go if you are feeling that bad." He walked over to her to gently hold her by the shoulder to steady her. She partly wondered if he heard her comment or not. "I still think you should forfeit your match against Rey. It's not worth you health over it."

"I have an obligation Rob. Hey you know other guys that wrestled when they didn't feel well."

"This is different though. There is a difference between having the flu & what ever you are dealing with."

"Yeah in their case they are contagious...I'm not. As for tonight I told you we will go...I promised you"

Jade turned to move away from the bathroom but her footing wobbled a little luckily Rob was there to steady her. "I promised I would be there. Let me just rest for a little first."

"You sure."

"Yes it will pass after a while it always does." With robs help she made it to the bed & slipped her shoes off. "Now go...have a good time I'll meet you up there say about an hour?"

"No I'll wait for you. I wouldn't be able to enjoy myself being worried about you."

"If you sure."

"Yes now just close your eyes for a little bit."

While Jade slept different things were running though his head. Was she pushing herself too hard? Should he push harder to get her to forgo the match coming up. A show nor a belt was worth her health or sadly her life if something should go wrong. He could always warn officials, but would she forgive him if he did? To get his mind off of it or at least try he walked over to the phone after about an hour & called down for room service so that they could eat before heading upstair hoping she would be up before it arrived.

The food getting there, he signed the slip & then set the tray on the table of the sitting area. He then checked on Jade, being worried he gently tried to wake her till she stirred. A faint sigh of relief.

"How long was I out for?"

"Almost 90 mins...I ordered food for us before we head up."

"Cool..."She chuckled using his word. "Thanks Rob." She got up looking & feeling better she smoothed her dress before walking over to eat. After dinner she quickly finished getting ready with her make-up & Jewelry.

"Jade I have a question before we head up."

"Yeah?"

"That pill you have me holding for you...how long does it work for? You know so you don't feel like you did earlier?"

"I don't know for sure why?"

"Well you said you leaving the road after your match...I figured if it works for a few days take it tonight."

"It is a very low dose so I don't know if it would last that long. I would rather wait & ee how I am feeling that night. IF I feel off then I'll take it before going to the area. Ok?"

Rob agreed even though not fully happy with her stubbornness.

Finishing getting ready they make their way up to the party. Stepping off the elevator Rob turned in his invitation & then headed in to see who else was already there. It was a mix of dancing, mingling, talking & Drinking. After a while they came across Glen & his wife. Robe introduced Jade to them both & all 4 stayed around each other. Rob sort of asked Glen to keep an eye on her while he got drinks. Handing one glass to Jade she looked at him a moment before taking it.

"I know...It's Sparkling Cider." Jade smiled taking a sip. Most of the rest of the evening played out as most would expect a party too. Some arguments which were defused the best they could as fast as they could, Some having a little too much to drink, Some not lasting till midnight & left early to return to their rooms. Midnight came as did a New Years kiss with Rob. All of this taking place unknowing of the gentleman that was looking for her through out the night.

January 2, 2004

Jade was in her room Getting ready as Shadow to head to the arena. A knock on her door she asked who it was. Hearing Rob's voice she let him in. Slipping the mask on & placing a coat over her outfit. As she turned Rob was just watching her.

"What's wrong?"

"You forgot something."

"I'm not doing it...I feel fine."

"Jade you promised."

"I said if I felt off before the match. I feel fine."

"But we both know how fast it can hit you...please. For my peace of mind take it before we go."

"Fine hand it here." Rob smiled handing her the small bag from his gym bag pocket. Taking it she reluctantly placed it between her lip & gum as instructed by the Dr. "Happy?"

"Yes very now we can go." They turned leaving her room & for the Arena that night.

They were back in Shadow's locker room when Rey showed up to go over the key spots for the night. Everything was talked about & agreed to. Wishing each other good luck before Rey headed back to the main locker room. Relaxing again before another knock on the door, unsure who else would be coming around Rob went to answer it. Shane was there & wished to talk to Shadow. He was surprised to see Rob there. Walking into the room Shadow was thrown off seeing Shane. Standing he shook his hand.

"You all set for tonight?"

"Yeah just spoke to Rey about everything." Rob shook his head hearing her normal voice. "He already know Rob."

"AH...kinda guessed that, just wasn't expecting it."

"Hey Rob I need to talk to Shadow in Private give us a few minutes please?"

"Yeah sure thing. I'll grab us a few drinks." He turned heading out making sure to close the door tightly as he left.

"Ok Shane what's up? It's been a while."

"Yeah it has...After what happened with my dad I guess I wasn't sure how you felt about me."

"I just wish you had told me what you were thinking and planning on doing instead of your father blind siding me with it. That was a few moths ago, why bring it up now?"

"Well it seems my dad had gotten thinking after that meeting. They did check into the possibility."

"Yeah & what did they find?"

"It's true...Jade we are related." Her head snapped up to look at him.

"What? You sure...The people I had been looking for all this time was your parents?"

"Yep. My dad told me & my sister last night. Here look for yourself." Shane reached into his pocket retrieving the folded note handing it to Jade. She took it to read it over. Part of her was glad, part worried. "We felt you deserved to know since you were looking & the reason behind my...well our parents looking. They already said they wish to know you more, if you wish to know them. I am just warning you that Stephanie doesn't seem as open about this."

Jade just nodded trying to take this all in. "Sorry Jade I didn't mean to dump this all on you before your match tonight."

"It's ok...thank you. Do me a favor though, I need to talk to you after my match tonight. Before I leave in the morning."

"Sure no problem. Good luck out there tonight."

"Thanks Shane." Shane walked out of the room seeing Rob already leaning on the wall. After he left Rob came back in handing Jade one of the sodas.

"So what he want?"

"Just delivering some news...good news...just wish it came sooner."

"What?"

"They found my parents...well blood parents I mean. How do I tell someone I hardly know that I need them to save my life?"

"Well if it a caring person they shouldn't care how well you know them. It wasn't yours or their fault. Do you have a way to contact them?" She just nodded feeling almost numb. "Great who are they?"

Her voice showing her numbness "Vince & Linda McMahon."

"WHOA...what? You kidding...wait you wouldn't kid about something like that. So that why Shane wanted to talk to you alone." She just nodded. A knock on the door & then a voice yelling to tell then Shadow had 5 mins before his match.

"We will worry about that later." She got up & headed out for the gorilla spot waiting for her cue to head for the ring.

Getting out there her blood pumping as the bell rang. It was a see saw match for the first few minutes until one flip caused her to land hard knocking the wind from her. A pain radiated through her shoulders she knew she should not be feeling. Slow to recover the match continued A toss to a corner she felt the jarring pain again & tried to brush it off in time to move out of Rey's way leaping into the corner getting tangled in the ropes. Rob was watching on the monitors and had a feeling something wasn't quite right. Her movements were slow at times almost awkward, not shadows normal fluid self. The match picking up again to a point where Rey was prone on the mat. Rob watch Shadow head for the corner She seemed slow to climb. Her footing was shaky at best as her head began to spin. Crouching to leap her feet slipped instead, causing her to fall forward crashing to the mat. Rob heart leaped into his throat his first reaction was to run towards the ring, but a second quick thought grabbed him first...Get the EMTs. He knew he would of been told if that was set to happen.

Shadow's leg slipping from under him caused him to fall forward his legs cracking against the ropes as he fell & flipped landing him face up. The ref went to check on him as Rey slowly began to move as if still stunned. Getting to his feet, he was puzzled why Shadow missed his spot until he saw the ref over in the corner checking Shadow over. He started to walk over but the ref just motioned him to stay back as one set of EMTs where already making their way down to the ring. They carefully but also quickly tried to stabilize him before rolling him away from the ring. Unknown to any of them was a worried McMahon family watching from the back.

Rob after finding what hospital they were taking her too went to her locker room to gather everything. Making his way toward the parking lot he came across Shane who was also heading that way & offered Rob to ride with him. Rob did feel it may be safer then him driving right now agreed.

"Rob what happened to her? Do you know?" Sadly & slowly he nodded. Rob was rarely the silent type. "Well, what is it?...ok did she tell you want I talked to her about tonight." He nodded again. "Then you see why this is important. What happened?"

"Damn it, she was planning on telling you after the match. Damn her..." Rob took a deep breath sighing. "She has been suffering from dizzy spells lately. A symptom of some sort of illness she is & has been suffering from for quite some time."

"How long?"

"Longer then I have even known her. I didn't know until a few months ago, that she was even sick. She kept it very well hidden from everyone. I only found out because she told me about it...ju...just in case so...something like this happened." Rob, mister calm was actually starting to loose his cool with himself & her. Shane sat there listening to everything Rob had just said. He reached for the car phone & dialed his dad.

"Hey dad it's Shane...Yes I told her...ok I thought but we have a problem...Her match tonight...She passed out in the ring during a high risk move...we don't know yet I'm on my way there now...Dad get to Union Hospital as soon as you can...I think she may of had it after all...well her passing out plus some information I just received from a friend of hers...Seems she some how had is managed for a wile...Yeah dad me too...see you soon." Shane hung up the phone looking out the window just wishing the car could go faster.

"So you know what she has?"

"Maybe, Stephanie was sick too as a little girl. You dare tell this to anyone Rob so help you..."

"Hey I swear it won't pass this car."

"Good...As I said she was sick...I think the same as Jade is now, but we were told that no one with it lived as long as Jade did without proper treatment. I guess that is why she wanted to find her parents so bad?"

"Yes, She was actually trying to think of how to tell you or more so Vince after just finding out she was his daughter."

"So she needs something form my dad...it is the same illness then I am almost sure of it. Did you know what was needed?"

"A transfusion of some sort." Shane nodded as they finally pulled up to the hospital.


	18. Chapter 18

January 7, 2004

Pain...just pain was the first clear feeling she had. Darkness her eyes still not open. Voices around her, but it was a jumbled blur. Where was she, when was it? A faint groan was all she could muster from her throat. She wanted to move but didn't know if she could.

She did move though, just a small fragment of movement from her hand that was being held by Rob. "SHANE!...YO..." He focused back on her. "Come on Jade wake up, you can do it. Come on move your hand again. Prove to me I wasn't imagining it."  
"What is it Rob?" Shane was in the hall ways talking to one of the Drs. Handling Jade's care.

"I felt her hand move...I swear she did and I thought I heard something, but I am not sure about that with all these beeping machines." With that another low deep groan emerged from deep within her. Her hand trying to move again. "I know I heard it that time. Come on Jade, time to wake up & stop scaring us." Shane went down to the nurses station asking for the Dr to come to her room. She tried to tell him faint movements could just be muscle twitches & not to get too excited. He then mentioned the sounds she was trying to make. He was told they would send someone as soon as they could.

Turning he made his was back to Jade's room Rob was still standing there now lightly brushing her cheek. "Come on Jade I know you want to open them, just try...slowly. You're strong you can do it." Moving closer Shane saw what Rob saw. Movement under her eyelids. A brief moment it looked like they may of began to creek open only to fall closed again. Shane walked over by the window drawing the blinds closed making the room dimmer. Seemed that helped as the eyes clearly did flutter allowing her to see brief images before they closed again. "Ok take it slow...It's Rob...Shane & I are both here." Her mouth tried to move to form some sort of word, but no sound came with it. "It's ok, slowly now...you'll be alright now."

Alright now? She heard that clear, did that mean she had the transplant? If so was it from Vince after all...was he told, she figured maybe that is why she thought she heard about Shane being there. She struggled with the protests of her body & mind to try to open her eyes again. Slowly the lids pushed open to try to see what was around her. She saw Rob's face looking down at her with a big smile & small tears. She couldn't move anything else yet though. A reaction that scared her a little.

"Shane her eyes are open again." She heard that clearly. Noises coming into focus. Her eyes tried to follow the direction of Rob's gaze to barely see Shane over by the window until he started to walk closer into focus. "Jade I'll be ok hun. I'll make sure of that." She tried to open her mouth to thank him but all she could muster was a cough. "It's ok, take it easy." She wanted to move but couldn't. Well except maybe a weak twitch of her right hand. A panicked look swept her eyes. This was not what she expected. Any of her other times she woke up fine, just like a long nap. Why was this time different? The monitor showed an increase in her heart rate.& her respiration some as she began to panic. Rob tried to calm her down at the same time suggesting to Shane he go find where that Dr was.

It was about a minute later the Dr & nurse came in instructing them to leave the room. Both men left only to sort of pace in the hall why waiting to hear what was going on. Rob just had to keep reminding himself that at least she was wake. At least she was alive. A moment later the Dr came out explain that they could go back in but take things slow with her. Her voice was slowly returning. They didn't know yet about the lack of movement as it could of been from the illness or from the fall she took prior to blacking out. He said he would start scheduling her for test to find the reason & what might be able to be done.

After the Dr walked away both guys went back into the room. Jade tried to have a small smile on her face. "Never Dull is it?" Came a scratchy voice.  
"Hey take it easy you'll be fine.""Yeah sis you anything like the rest of us I am sure you got a streak of determination a mile wide."  
It felt odd but she smiled being called sis. "So...it...it was the ac...actual pro...procedure?"  
"Yeah...as soon as I knew what was going on I called dad that night & he came right away."  
"Tell hi...him than...thanks."  
"Hey it was a small price for him. Ok so he has to stay out of work a few more days, but trust me he needed an excuse for a break." Shane lightly laughed. "You just worry abut yourself now. Your little stunt scared quite a few people."  
"What will you tell everyone?"  
"PR Is still working that out. They will have more information once I tell then Shadow is awake. No one saw who you were until you were in the ambulance & on the way here. Speaking of which I'll be back. Let me call & let mom & dad know." Shane walked over kissing her forehead before leaving the room.

Rob moved sitting by her bed. "No offense hun, but you look like hell"  
"Well you kind of put me through it...but I still stayed."  
"I wasn't expecting to black out...when was it?"  
"During you match with Rey. You don't remember the match?"  
"Not clearly...The Dr. Said I hit my head & also fractured my legs fro how I fell...That may be partly why I can't move much, but the fact I can move anything at all is hopeful. I'm scared."  
"I understand & will be by you the best I can. From the sounds of it so will your new family."  
"Yes they did seem to except me so quickly...Wasn't expecting it. But Shane already called me sis..."  
"Yep guess only time will tell."

Time indeed did tell. Jade spent a total of 6 months between the hospital & a rehabilitation center. She kept in contact with everyone while she was away. Her mom kept the business going until she was ready to take things over again. The McMahon's kept track of her as well. They even had news of finding her some work within the company when ever she was ready to come back even if it wasn't as a wrestler. Even though in time she hoped she would be 100 again & able to enjoy her passion of performing again. At least for now thought she walked with a cane & a faint limp. As for her & Rob...they stayed good friends, but that was all. No one blamed the other, it was just lack of seeing eye to eye on certain subjects.

(THE END)


End file.
